Seveneteen and forever in love
by Shelaughedandshecried
Summary: Kim has a secret which has resulted in her moving from Scotland to live at her Aunts. Trying to escape. She then meets Jared and his secret makes things even harder to keep with their love it makes Kim doubt her ability, to stay secretive.sex&lang strong!
1. Blowing a kiss, he turned and ran

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know, i have made so many stories and haven't finished but i promise this one will be finished before the end of my Christmas break! I will make sure. So usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The title (partially) and this chapter is inspired by the song (and kinda the video) Seventeen forever by Metro station. **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

I moved from a freezing, busy big city of Edinburgh to an equally cold, under-relaxed tiny town of La Push! Could life bite me any harder? Oh, but yes it can. I moved from a school for only girls, which was filled with happy students and teachers with the ambition to thrive on what life gives them to a school of boys and girls, who seem that they were forced to attend with solemn faces of disgust and an ambition just getting out of school. Life was throwing me the hard test of me patience.

It all began when I was walking along the cold, hard sand beach feeling my feet sink into the sand, thinking. Thinking about what life is like right now in Jersey. What would i be doing now? I knew fine well, i would be sitting with a cold glass of Ice Tea sitting in my bathing suit on the most secluded beach in the beating sun with a few friends. I smiled at the thought, at the memories and the hopes that i had to be doing that once more. The beach was empty. Not a soul roamed but me; there was not even a bird in the sky. I sighed, knowing no one would be able to hear me. Stopping and watching over the dark blue water, crashing against the large rock in front, i felt tears slide down my face.

"Why are you crying?" I heard a deep, coarse voice ask from behind me, making me jump around. I looked up at the boy behind me. He looked about the same age as me. Rubbing the tears away from my face quickly as i watched his face change from questioning to concerning. His black locks fell to frame his face as he looked at me, his dark chocolate eyes bored into mine, his whole demeanour was friendly.

"Oh, i am new here. I am really missing home." I told him, as i turned around to watch the waters. He stood closer to me; i could feel his heat flowing off his arm against mine. "Do you come out here often?" I asked trying to help myself forget about my wishes. I continued to lose myself in the waves of the water when he gave a sigh making me look at him.

"I have just recently. Never used to; i never liked walking on the beach alone. I found that boring but now i wish i had not; it would have helped me so much more. It really does help to sort things out in your head and to let you choose. I have made so many mistakes in the time i have been in La Push high and now i am realising the consequences." He spoke, slowly as though he was picking his words carefully.

"Why, didn't you?" I asked plainly. I find dealing with someone else's problems so much easier than dealing with my own. I am first to help another and will put all my problems on the back burner of my mind. I was playing with the thread on the end of my sleeve as he laughed, it was a musical and genuine laugh making me smile.

"If i had known, i guess i would never have met you. What is your name?" He spoke seriously, making me smile. For as cheesy as the line seemed it was a great carry on from that subject.

"Kim Conweller. I am new in town." I introduced myself, as I took a seat on the little rock behind us. He sat next to me, as he watched me.

"I know. I would have recognised you if you had stayed here longer. The name is Jared Pelletier. I have been on this reservation since i was a tiny tot." He laughed as I giggled. He looked at the ground suddenly finding the sand so interesting. Looking back at me, he gave a grave look of protection. "Kim, are you attending the Rez School?" He asked, looking pained.

I nodded, suddenly remembering the reason i was on the beach.

"Yeah, and I am dreading It." thinking back to how my parents thought i was in need of a move and sending me to live with my aunty, made my temper flair. My fists clenched, digging my long manicured fingernails into my palms. I felt my whole body begin to shake. Jared watched me, once again concerned instead of backing away he rested his hand on my thigh, suddenly making me realise. What the hell? How had he managed to control me?

Looking at him, his face was showing signs of protection and understanding. I sighed, realising all the pent up anger.

"Thanks. You... are the only person- I mean; yeah you are the only person who is able to control me." I was confused; he sighed but never moved his hand.

"Kim, i know what you mean, my touch had taken your frustration and had now confused you. But Kim, I have a girlfriend." I heard my mouth make a popping sound as it fell open. He thought i was hitting on him. What a fool and here i am thinking he was helping and a genuine person.

"Jared! That is nothing like what i meant. I am not trying to pick you up! For fuck sake, i knew a friendship with someone around here was going to end up in anger. But i warn you now, mess with me and you will pay." With that i got up pushing his hand off me and making my way back towards the opening i came through from my house,

"Kim!" Jared shouted, grabbing my hand that was swinging as i fought through the hard sand, turning me and coming up close to me. My hands became warm and my whole body became tense at how close he had become. "I did not mean to upset you; i was trying to lighten your mood. You sat there with such a depressed mood on your face; i tried to lighten the atmosphere. I am sorry if i hurt you." He spoke, his hand had a tight grip on my hand as the other moved a strand of my long brown straight hair from lying against my cheek. His finger lingered on my cheek as he moved the hair. I look into his eyes to see that he was genuinely sorry.

"Well, fine but i am not too sure your _girlfriend_ would be too happy with how close we are. I recommend you let me go before i hurt you." I spoke with venom lacing in my words as they left my tongue, Jared loosened his grip but never fully let go. His other hand slipped down my arm and rested on my hips. His face grew even closer to me but rested his cheek to mine and whispered so seductively in my ear,

"My girlfriend no longer exists when i am with you." Pulling away, i was unable to change my expression from shock fast enough so he saw me. He smirked as he kissed my cheek before turning on his foot and leaving me there, standing shell shocked.

"Wait! Will i see you again?" I called out, he turned but continued to walk backwards, smiling he replied, "Around. At school maybe even in our dreams! See you around Kim." Blowing a kiss, he turned and ran into the fringe of the forest bordering the beach. Now, i was in trouble, a guy was hitting on me and did not know a thing about my past. Shit.

**Hiya readers, thank you so much. I am so grateful. **

**Please tell me what you think of my first chapter. Is Kim not what you expected- i am looking to make it that way. Oh, to make it clear, Jared is coming to the end of the process for changing, that is why he still has his long hair but there was no mention of his heat or his super fine body, because that has not yet happened yet! Something for Kim and you lovely readers to look forward to! Yay,**

**Please leave a wee comment and i will try to get back to you and take everything to head! **

**Thank you so much, **

**Leah xxx**


	2. Then i won't press He smiled at me

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know, i have made so many stories and haven't finished but i promise this one will be finished before the end of my Christmas break! I will make sure. So usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**This chapter is inspired by the song Run by Snow Patrol. **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

I am lying on my bed, reading a new magazine i had noticed on my walk back home from the beach incident and listening to some music i found on my IPod. Flipping through the pages i shake my head, constantly at the amount of rubbish diluting those gullible to read such trash. Feeling like i am losing myself again, i throw the magazine to the ground of my new bedroom and imagine Jared touching my leg again, since it seemed to calm me down the first time why not the second. My body continued to be infuriated at such a small thing, but the feeling of losing myself made me even angrier.

They had not made an appearance since i had moved here, more than a week past. The reason for me moving here with my aunt was to escape from the terrors of the school, the haunting, the constant bad dreams in the boarding house. Everything was overruling me. at one point, i felt as though my body had been taken from me, leaving me there on the bed as these things took control over me. getting off the bed, i move to my door, before turning at the sound of a clicking noise on my window. Moving over, feeling a sense of pissed off, i unlatch the window and yank it to open and peer out. Looking down i see Jared and another guy standing looking up at me. Jared was grinning seductively at me, as i notice he had no top on. His friend was the same but he wasn't smiling at me, more like analysing me.

"What are you playing at, mate?" I ask, as i lean on my fists looking down at him, he sniggered as his friend watched our exchange.

"I wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"How did you know i stayed here?" this was creeping me out.

"When you are new, you don't go unnoticed believe me."

"Who is that?" I asked nodding my head to the guy leaning against a tree trunk, he was talking on the phone to someone, Jared looked at him then to me.

"Paul. My best mate." He looked up at me, from beneath his long eyelashes i could sense a non-verbal question being asked. I sighed, Aunt Sandra was out for the night, and she worked night shifts at the local bar. I nodded. He turned to Paul, said something then jumped on the tree next to my window. As i watched Jared climb the tree to my window Paul disappeared into the forest, after coming off the phone.

Locking the cold out, I joined Jared on my bed. He was sitting on the edge, watching me turn my IPod volume down and sit cross-legged next to him. Taking his body in and burning the image and thoughts onto my brain.

"why are you really here?" I asked, watching him, readjust himself to sit facing me, one leg rested next mine as his eyes fell on my face. he had the most beautiful features; gorgeous eyes under a heavy fringe of long jet black eyelashes any girl would die for, a nose so beautifully angular but not too big, perfect on his sharp face. his mouth looked so dangerous, a feeling of anticipation swept over me as i thought about his lips.

"Kim, i wanted to see you again. I left you on the beach this afternoon and haven't stopped thinking about you since. i went for a run and the only thing i could think about was you, the way you spoke to me. the way you looked at me with such scrutiny. I wanted to meet you again." He explained, resting his hand on my crossed legs, the heat speared through my tight blue jeans, making me jerk slightly. "Kim, are you ok?" He asked removing his hand from me, i missed the feeling of him already.

Taking his hand, which is unusual for me, i reply. "I- I don't know what to say. I feel a sense of being protected with you. And when you touched me when i was angry i felt a sudden release. Jared what are you doing to me?" I asked, still holding his strong, tanned hand in my small, lighter tanned one. I began to play with his hand as we sat in silence.

"Kim, i- don't know what i am doing to you. i just seem to be the right _one_." Looking into his eyes, i see that he is hiding something from me, something huge. No one has ever been able to help me.

"Jared, no one can sit next to me on the beach on day, touch me and instantly make me feel as though I have no problems and are able to take all my frustration from me. Never. Then to top that all off, you come back to me after teasing me. tell me the deal!" I said, moving so i was now kneeling on my bed, after growing closer to his face. his breath smelt of mint, diluting my thoughts. I fought back and waited for his answer. But nothing came.

His lips were pressed against mine. one hand on my hip the other clasped around my face, pushing me back so i was lying on my bed, horizontal. My hands were pressed against his naked chest, roaming up to wrap around his neck, pulling him with me to hover over me. Even though his body was not directly on me, i still felt the heat coming off him. Questions swirled my head as i thought about the situation present. Massaging my mouth, i felt his tongue press to my bottom lip, slowly moving from left to right, begging for an entrance. Giving in, my lips parted while our mouths opened to one another, not even seconds later, his tongue was making a party in my mouth with my tongue. wrestling for dominance, i felt his other hand move over my stomach, and around my back. Pulling my abdomen up to press against his, i felt everything.

Breaking slightly for air, he moved back to look straight in my eyes, and smiled seductively. Before i could decipher his next moves, his hands pulled my top up to cup under my bra and his mouth began to kiss me. i breathed in, flattening my stomach as, i revelled in the feeling of him on me. all my troubles had been sent flying along with my top. Pulling it over my head and throwing it over the room, landing at the same distance of my magazine.

"Kim, you are beautiful." He mumbled against my collarbone, kissing along it to the end and up the vein in my neck to come back to my mouth, capturing it with his warm lips, i dived into the world of heaven and Jared. Emotions were flying about in the room; love, lust, hatred, confusion but most of all release.

"Jared, why-" I could speak no more his mouth was on mine, muting me. our skins touched, passing his heat into me, giving me a closer feeling to letting him into all my secrets.

"Kim, don't speak- don't worry!" He whispered against my ear, as he kissed from the top of my jawline sending chills through my body, from his hot words. We continued silently exploring one another until my phone vibrated and began shouting,

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

I grabbed my phone from my jean pocket, as Jared smirked, cocking his eyebrow at me, he . instead of stopping he moved to sit next to me and resting his head against my stomach. I subconsciously began to play with his nearly long hair as i answered the phone.

"hello?" the number was unknown, but the voice wasn't.

"Kimberly, where are you?"

"Fuck off, Steve. I have had to leave because of you and your cock-jockey mates! You fucking bastard!" I screamed into the phone over the cynical laugh coming through, Jared sat up and took the phone from me, i jumped to stop him but before i could he spoke.

"hello?" He looked at me.

"What do you have to do with her?"

"Well, i am going to ask once and politely- delete this number from your phone and don't bother making any contact with this girl again. I am warning you."

"I don't give a shit, if you were dating you are obviously not now... yeah, for a matter of fact- she would have told me if she had scum like you on the side." Jared's face had gone dark and ready to pounce. I felt so proud to have bumped into him today, leaning on my forearms and looking at me before him, he had my vest top lying on the floor, leaving me in my jeans and bra. Looking at him, i felt a surge to move and kiss him, he looked irresistible sitting on the phone.

Moving to sit behind him, i straddle his back and begin kissing between his shoulder blade and along his neck as my hand wraps its way around him, putting pressure on his stomach. He sighs as i hear the phone going off.

"Kim. Why didn't you stop me?" I stop now, moving back and off the bed at the other side going to collect my vest top. He grabs the loop on my jeans and pulls me back with little effort back to the bed, landing on my back my head rests upon his thighs, he looks down at me with sad and wistful eyes.

"i didn't think he would destroy it- i knew moving wouldn't stop it." thinking about the pain caused by them.

"Kim, tell me what happened- the dude said you paid a price for some crime but to ask you!" He spoke, brushing my hair from my face. i wanted to get away from all this, why...

"Jared, i want you to know nothing of my past. We got this far. Moving here was to get rid of my past- to set me free." I explained sitting up, and resting my small hand on his cheek he pressed it against his shoulder, turned and kissed my palm.

"Then i won't press." He smiled at me.

**Hey guys, thank you. this was meant to be fast! Don't worry. This story might be really obvious sorry, so i am going to throw in a spanner! *evil laugh*. **

**REVIEW- tell me your thoughts! And if i should add anything to the previous chapters that would make this better! **

**Thank you so much, Leah xxx**


	3. There are a lot of things you don't know

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know, i have made so many stories and haven't finished but i promise this one will be finished before the end of my Christmas break! I will make sure. So usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**This chapter is inspired by the song Spitting games by Snow Patrol. **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

**Oh by the way, this is in Jared's point of view. **

I took the turn into school, the hellhole in which causes so much bloody problems. Swinging my car into the closest space by the exit, i grab my bag and run over to where Paul was parked in the rain. Jumping in i was greeted with Rachael Black in the front.

"Mornin' Jay!" She smiled, applying makeup in the little mirror. Paul looked around to me, with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Rach. Yeah, i got home late." Paul never changed, he knew there seemed to be more. "This morning- but nothing major happened!" I told him, he smiled as he nodded his head back and forth. Rachael caught a glimpse of her dumbass boyfriend and slapped his arm with a disapproving look. I sniggered as i got out my phone.

"So what did you do?" Paul asked, after rolling his eyes at Rach. Paul had started to date Rach not long before changing, he met her at a party Sam was having and hit off. They ended up going out a week later. They were great together, Rach was calm and Paul was hot headed (without Rach), Rach had a younger brother- who was soon to change and a twin sister in Miami studying, Paul was a lonely child since his mother passed away when he was ten. Together they forget their problems and their past but focus on each other and the future- it is blatantly obvious. One day, i wanted that.

"Well, we did kiss- a lot. And well her top did get off but to be honest i am not sure how. We were interrupted when her mobile phone rang out. It was a guy called Steve. She went crazy at him in the second she picked up. So i took the phone, spoke to the guy, he seemed like a cocky wee mother fucker. Then he said something, which made me question Kim. We talked for about an hour but only about me. she told me she didn't want me to know her past til i really had to." I told him, his face expressed concern.

"But surely, from what i saw of her she was a hot lay?" He laughed his donkey laugh as Rach scolded him for such _inappropriate _language at such a disgraceful time in the morning. I sniggered as i got out of the car with them as the bell rang for the first time.

I walked into the grey musty building behind Rach and Paul. Rumour had it we were a threesome. I laughed at it, but Paul took a blow at the kid he found out to have spread it. the poor thing was put into hospital with three broken ribs, a fractured skull, broken collarbone and a damaged ego. Rachael was mortified but brushed it off once the kid was _taken care of_ by Paul.

Separating to go to out classes, Paul to woodwork, Rachael to Hospitality and me to art, we dispersed vowing to meet at break at the lockers. Taking my seat in the room, next to Jackson McCauley and Jessica Parker. I brought out my portfolio. My parents had always told me that i had the apt for drawing and it was clever of me to carry it on. The seat opposite me was empty after Michelle left, but i had a sneaky suspicion as to who was going to be filling it. just as i flicked to my next free page the seat opposite me moved and a slender frame sat in it. i never looked up until they settled down with all the work they had to catch up with.

It was Kim. She had changed since last night, she had make up on, a slight tint to her cheeks and a touch of mascara to her gorgeous eyes making her look even more irresistible. I smiled as she looked u seconds after me and blushed.

"Hey." I said, looking at her, putting my ink pen down and resting my head on my palm as i watched her.

"Hey yourself." Giving me the biggest smile. "How much have you done?" she said nodding her head to my book, i handed it over to her. Starting from the first page her face was in awe. Looking up to me occasionally giving an approved look and a heart stopping smile.

"I never knew you were arty, Mr. Pelletier." She joked. As she spoke, her foot rubbed the side of my leg, further into the depths under the table so no one saw. I raised my eyebrow at her, as she gave a sided smile. The lesson passed slowly, making me almost die out of desperation to kiss this goddess testing me opposite.

The bell finally released me from my torture. I paced out of the class, and stood waiting for her outside the door in the corridor. Rachael passed me, and questioned me.

"Jay, what are you doing? You never got into trouble did you? i thought you were meant to keep a cap on that sorta stuff?" i shook my head as i thumbed over my shoulder to roughly where Kim stood.

"This is Kim from last night. what are the chances of her sitting opposite me!" I spoke with pride as Rachael peeked around the door,

"Jared, she looks so sweet. How could you?" She spoke slapping me on the chest. People walking past began to whisper as I glared at Rachael.

"I ain't done anything!" I whispered, but before Rach could retaliate Kim walked out the door, i stood up straight and grinned.

"Hey!" I smiled with an ecstatic feeling coarse through my veins. Kim smiled, and breathed out audibly.

"I thought you had left, i was going to ask you if you wanted to-" before she could finish I had caught her lips with mine, she stopped talking and wrapped her arms around my neck. It was like an entrance to heaven just feeling her close once more.

"I would love to come over tonight and help you catch up on everything." I agreed once we broke apart, she looked confused, then laughed as her head fell back. I smiled at her musical laugh. We walked hand in hand to the canteen and met Rachael and Paul. Paul was talking to Rachael with a grave expression dug on his face, but smoothed out as we approached them. Rachael stood off Pauls lap and hugged Kim,

"Hey Kim, it is nice to meet you!" She spoke friendly, masking all the problems and worries i knew she had. Kim greeted them with a smile as my hand rested on her lower back, Paul nodded as he finished off a piece of homework for Spanish next. He was holding so much trouble and i knew it. i had decided to talk to him about it tonight.

"Kim you know Paul and this is Rachael- his girl!" Rachael huffed but with a smile as she took her seat back on the lap of Paul. I sat down with Kim taking the seat next to me. she looked at Paul and his frustrated face, then Rachael.

"Kim, do you know Spanish?" Rachael eventually asked, noticing Kim. She nodded. Getting up, moving around the other side of Paul, and read the exercise.

"Ok, so the Spanish saying for 'the nearest bus station is on the left street' is 'la estación de autobús más cercana está en la calle a la izquierda.' "I looked on with wide eyes to see Kim smiling at Paul as he wrote it down and thanked her. she came and sat next to me and tied her long raven black silky hair into a loose ponytail.

"i never knew you knew Spanish."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." she giggles.

**Hey fans, i am so glad you have kept reading! I hope this story is not too like the others, Jared is NOT a wolf YET! I know, he is very like his wolf self in other fanfics but this one he is DIFFERENT! YAY! **

**Please tell me if that Spanish is correct! Since i don't take Spanish so i used translate! Thank you xxx**

**I would like to say a big thank you to all those who are going to be reviewing this story or have already done so! Thank you a lot! I will look forward to getting more, **

**Love Leah xxxx**

**p.s Got any questions about anything to do with my fanfics do not hesitate to ask, i check my email as frequently as possible! So i am waiting! Lol xxxx**


	4. how i was going to try break it to him

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know, i have made so many stories and haven't finished but i promise this one will be finished before the end of my Christmas break! I will make sure. So usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**This chapter is inspired by the song the hanging garden by The Cure. **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

**Oh by the way, this is in Kim's point of view. **

The rain beat upon us as we raced back to my house. Laughing as we ran into the vestibule and watched out to the rain hitting the ground. I turned to Jared and saw him watching me. Smiling i bend down to unclasp the buckles on my boots. He shook out his hair, splashing me with now freezing water.

"Oh Jared!" I squealed cowering away from the droplets of water. He laughed as his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. I look up to him and see that his face is angled to me but his eyes were distant. "What's wrong?" I asked looking at him, my fists rested upon his chest as his hands rested in line with my hips on my back.

"Oh Yeah, things are great," he laughed, peeling hair from my face and flattening it to my back.

We got into the kitchen where i put my IPod on the docking station and turned the song on; i had switched the kettle on. I was pulling the mugs from the cupboard thinking of all the things that have happened with Jared in a matter of less than a day. We made out in my bedroom, we had ran in the rain, we had kissed, i had made a move in art class today. Everything seemed so unrealistic. But i disregarded the thought as i poured the hot water into the cup. I smiled when i heard the weather forecast as i walked into the living room.

"Here we go." I say alerting him to understand i was in the living room. His head was leaning against the armrest, but his feet were still on the floor. He made no move to show that he knew i was here. "Jared?" moving around to him after putting both mugs on the coffee table, i sit next to him; he had fallen asleep. His angel face was peaceful and innocent. I smiled once more at him before swinging his legs around to rest on the sofa. Kissing his forehead, i sat with my tea on the opposite sofa watching the TV whilst taking sneak peeks at the angel in my living room. I sat there for an hour, watching a pointless programme until interrupted by the weather on the ones appeared. The man was looking out of sorts as he blustered his way through the report ending with,

"_Snow is due tonight, as temperatures are dropping to minus twelve. We recommend that no one leave his or her homes unless it is essential as the snow will become drastically dangerous for motorists and pedestrians." _

The TV spoke, making my jaw drop- i had just come from Edinburgh covered in snow; it got so bad the city came to a standstill now here!

"Everything ok, Kim?" a sleepy voice spoke, i looked at Jared as he registered where he had fallen asleep.

"The temperature is dropping to minus Twelve tonight! This house is going to freeze over!" I half joked, but he never found the funny side and sat silently thinking, "Jared I was joking, the house will be fine." Confused at his sudden silence.

"Oh, Ok. So, should we start on your work?" He shook his head, making me suspicious but disregarding it at the mention of my work, i groaned but got out of my seat grabbing my empty mug and guiding Jared back to my room to begin work.

"Right, we finished working on the candle light work in late October, we had focused on George de la Tour and Ken Currie. Kim, are you listening to me at all?" He spoke with the tone of knowing the answer. I was curled on my bed, watching him sitting on the floor, i felt my eyes become drowsy, listening to his beautiful voice.

I 'mmhmed' him, but not paying full attention, because if i were i would have seen him get up and lie down next to me. I instinctively turned and curled into his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I knew one day i was going to have to tell him, when though seemed the bigger question. I was going to have to tell him about the fire caused in the library, and the proceedings afterwards, and the shadows of the unknown that seemed to find me wherever i go. He was going to think i belonged in the mental institution more than anything else.

"Kim, I don't want you to-" before he could finish there was a knock at the door, causing Jared to jump off the bed and back on the floor while i straightened my hair and waited for Jared to give the nod that he was ok, i shouted ok.

"Kim?" it was my Auntie Sandra, she ushered into the room with a tray of cookies. She was the best auntie a girl could ask for. Her hair was in a long plait flung over her shoulder resting just below her collarbone. Her tanned skin was complemented by her raven black hair, as were her big emerald green eyes with her full lips. She was average height but thin. She was dressed in a blue cut low blouse with a black denim skirt touching her knees and her little blue flat pumps. "Honey, I have cookies. Oh, hello Jared!" She was surprised to see Jared in my room, obviously but i was more surprised as to how she knew him.

"Hi Ms. Walter." Jared spoke much more politely to her than he did to anyone else. Aunt Sandra smiled as she handed us the tray of cookies, "I will be leaving for work in the next half hour, Kim. There is some pasta salad in the fridge if you feel peckish at all. Nice seeing you again Jared. Night Doll!" She smiled politely to us, with the look of _understanding_ in her eyes; obviously she was putting two and two together and getting the wrong impression. On the other hand, maybe she was getting four?

Once the door was closed, i signalled Jared to keep quiet until i heard the floorboards creaking in her bedroom. "Whisper until she leaves or talk nothing but school, she will be listening!" I whispered joining him on the floor

"So, let's get some work done. Boot up the laptop while i go get my sketches. I will let you see the standard Ms. McCombe is looking at." He smiled smugly as i turned my laptop on, leaving me in my room alone. I think more about how i was going to try break it to him that i am not normal...

**Hey readers, i know what a great cliffhanger! Lol- took me bloomin' ages to stop there! Lol i am going to keep updating every night, maybe one or two chapters a night, see how amazing you all are with the reviews! Lol **

**A big thank you to Koodarae and Beachbunny24 for being my first reviewers! You made my day! And now i am going to write like a crazylady! Lol **

**Thank you and keep reviewing- i do enjoy a review or two! Lol **

**Leah xxxx**


	5. The kid was laid back and a real teddy

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know, i have made so many stories and haven't finished but i promise this one will be finished before the end of my Christmas break! I will make sure. So usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**No song for this chapter sorry! **

**MAY CONTAIN STRONG LANGUAGE NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUNG READERS! SORRYxxx **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

That bitch escaped with little notice. She had managed to escape me! Me of all people! Now she could be halfway around the world gallivanting with another boy when actually she was meant to be mine! be my little bitch, my little toy!

I was pacing the pack room. Or so it was called, really it was just an old converted garage a mate owned out of town, Caleb had managed to persuade his tenants to let it go for us. Caleb, Stewart and Johnny watched me pace the length. Thinking of ways to get Kim back home, ways to get her in my grip.

"Don't just sit there! Think of a way to get my little time waster back home!" I yelled, the three of them jumped and began to look alive. I roared out of frustration.

"That little cunt has once again escaped me! How the fuck? Johnny you were meant to be guarding her in the room!" I questioned him as he gulped loudly. His eyes portrayed no regret but he knew that i would castrate him if he told me what really happened.

"Steve, she has been running from us since we were seventeen! That has been, what, three years now. She can't have gone anywhere drastic!" Johnny reasoned. He was right, the little shit has been running and caught for the past three years and she still tries to run?

Every night we spent together was amazing, she would love me and i would love her, all night. but for some reason every morning she would attempt to escape. She would get up early and try to run, she once tried to poison me with dettol bacterial wash in my coffee. She has tried many of things, but after what she did to the school she had to pay the price. She was my little puppet.

"Maybe we should leave her alone, she sounds different on the phone, Steve. What did that dude say on the phone that night?" Caleb piped up with once again useless ideas. Bringing me back to reality, i feel my temper flare at his obscurity.

"No, we must find her! She was to pay the price for the fire for eight years! It was fucking agreed!" I bellowed at him, making him raise his hands and cower from my voice. This was hopeless; they were a bunch of numbskulls that didn't know left from right! "He told me to delete my Kimmy's number and to never call her again- fucking arse. That will never happen!" I scowled at the voice over the phone, who was he? What was he doing with my Kim?

The phone rang out, no answer. This was my third try today at calling Kim's mobile number. She was purposefully ignoring me. i rubbed the stubble on my head as i thought of ways to get her back home with me. my memory fills with the black beauty that had caused so much trouble in this city, the images of her in the library that dark night then on the metal pull bed in the hospital. My phone rang, causing me to jump back, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I spoke, my voice grew deep whenever i answered the phone, the voice on the other side was familiar but i was unable to put it to a face.

"Steve. It is Marcy." Fuck.

"Marcy?"

"Y'know, the girl you fucked that night you were drunk!" Her voice was rough on the other side of the phone, i vaguely remembered, long brunette hair with crystal blue eyes and chalk white skin. She was dressed in a short black dress and huge stiletto heels. No match to my Kimmy though, more like a substitute.

"Yeah, i know. What do you want?"

"Well, i was wondering if you wanted a bit of info i picked up off the street regarding a Kimberly Conweller?" Her voice sounded thick of lies, but the mention of my obsession instantly drew me in.

"How do you know her name?"

"Well, let's just say that was my name when we fucked. That seems to be the only name you knew! Kimmy! Kimmy! Ring a bell?" she mimicked my voice into the phone bringing a stake right into my heart,

"Sorry."

"Oh, i don't mind playing in someone else's fantasy as long as i am paid for it!" She sniggered as i gritted my teeth.

"What is the information?"

"Oh no mister, you ain't gettin' it that easy. I wanna meet you once more and obviously there will be a fee..." i knew a catch was attached. I thought of how i could work this to my advantage. Suddenly, i recalled Caleb telling me that she looked like a hot lay- he was always up for a little _fun. _

"Fine. Come by the house at midnight tonight and i will pay you to have fun and the information." I dealt my hand, i was able to hear her thinking through the deal before agreeing.

"Excellent. I suspect it won't be you enjoying the fun?" her voice was light on the phone.

"We shall see, doll face. Midnight at the house. You know which room." And with that she switched the end call button. I sighed as Caleb walks into the room, his heavy boots thumping on the wooden floor, he had a beer in his hand and watched me with sceptical eyes.

"You are going to thank me. you are going to fuck Marcy tonight." Caleb never spoke but raised an eyebrow and rubbed his long black hair out of his face.

"What have you done?" Caleb questioned as he took a sip from his bottle. His feet were resting on the coffee table. Looking at the guy, i could see why women were scared of him as were wimpy men. The dude was eighteen, six foot nine, built up like a body builder on steroids and wore no colour but black, black tight t-shirt, black jeans black marliyn Manson style boots and a long black leather jacket, not forgetting his jet black hair that touched his shoulders.

"Oh, i have managed to get a deal with Marcy to give me the information about Kimmy and in return she wants a fuck, and since you said you thought she looked like a hot lay! You are up for the job!" I grinned as he rolled his eyes. The kid was so laid back and a real teddy bear at heart not to mention Kim's older brother.

**Ok, so i thought maybe adding in the view of Steve into this would clarify little **_**but **_**let you see who might be after Kim. Just to clarify, Caleb and Kim are related but his mother is not Kims so he was put in the orphanage and forgotten about by their father until Steve found out and adopted him, (Steve is about thirty summit) and has now managed to get hold of Kim due to the fire. But they don't know they are related. **

**Yeah, Steve is sick! (almost like Royce King in Hurt) however Kim hates him for stealing her away from her family and for all the things he has done to her! and has escaped him for the last time! Yeah, no more spoiling! So, thank you for reading this chapter isn't really that important just a filler, since it seems to be going really fast with Kim and Jared so i am trying to **_**slow thangs doon**_**. Lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW! HIT THAT BEAUTIFUL BUTTON AND TALK TO ME! MY HAPPINESS DEPENDS ON THAT BUTTON BEING PRESSED! BELIEVE ME, I AIN'T LYING! **

**Leah xxx**

**P.S. only 5 more days to Christmas! AHH I am so excited! Lol xxx**


	6. Oh to be so oblivious

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know, i have made so many stories and haven't finished but i promise this one will be finished before the end of my Christmas break! I will make sure. So usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is We are Broken by Paramore. **

**This is Kim's point of view and will take place in the past, so there is a lot of sexual content not for young readers, as this is a memory of Kim's. **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

The first night here, i met a boy. A very happy boy. A boy that liked me from the first words spoken but this boy had a secret as did i. He stunned me by calming the feeling of anger in me. He helped me. But today he was not in school, in fact he had not been in school since the first day and that was two weeks ago. I felt the sudden urge to go to his house and demand an explanation but knew it would be none of my business. So i lay on the floor of my bedroom drawing in my sketchbook, thinking about Jared. Thinking about the way he was with me that night before Steve called. The thought suddenly changed to dark and bitterness as i thought about that scum. Using me as a toy! Holding me tightly, making me watch a video of my parents dying in front of me, in a fire at the mansion. Tears brimmed my eyes once again as the anger began to boil in me. I threw the charcoal stick into my book and closed it pushing it away as i pulled my knees to my chest. The smell of burning flesh from the fire in the library collaborated with the video of my parents burning alive. My sobs began to grow, as the images became more distinct. Releasing themselves from being imprinted on my mind.

Steve hurt me physically, when his little Marcy was not around i was in use. One night i found him standing over me watching me sleep. I screamed for help but before i could move he had already trapped me under his muscled body against the bed, the vulgar things he whispered in my ear that night, made me shake with a searing anger. The things he did, made me push up this hard wall, that no one was ever going to break.

His hands roamed over my body as i struggled beneath his body, they were on a mission to harm me. i was in a dark room with my night dress hitched up to my waist and a thirty something man taking advantage of me. He kissed me with nothing but lust. He entered me with such force making me scream in agony but no one could hear, Caleb, my protector and his friends had left. Caleb was always the one to kiss me on the forehead good night before i fell to sleep, he was always the one that woke me up in the morning to get eggs and bacon before the others. He favoured me and i was grateful for one person. But Steve was like the dodgy club owner, he would appear nice to you one minute but be a complete wanker the next. As i lay on the bed, Steve had his hands on my chest, kneading me with such force making me loose all the will to scream for help. So i lay there, letting him hurt and rape me. He found enjoyment in harming me emotionally, wait until Caleb finds out.

By the morning, i was lying awake, waiting for Caleb to come in and wake me. my nightdress was back to its normal position, i looked like i had not been touched and there was no trace of Steve but in my mind and thoughts. The door creaked open but i did not bother to turn my head from the window to know who it was.

"Kimmy, sweetie are you awake?" His deep voice spoke in a hushed tone, but that wasn't Caleb. I jumped away from him. His footsteps stopping by my bed. "So we are going to play it this way now?" His voice became cynical as he climbed onto my bed, I pressed myself against the wall, wishing a hole would open and throw me into a world two days before this had all happened. He reached out and grabbed my night dress, pulling me to him. He flung me on the bed, and repeated the assault like last night, this time he was more hushed. His tongue explored my body, making me tense every muscle of my body for the whole time.

"Kim, relax. I know you like this. Please show me how much." He begged as his hands roamed from my knees to my thighs opening my legs wide, and unzipping his jeans.

"Where is Caleb?" was all i asked in a whispered breath. Before he answered he had thrusted into me, making me clench, wrongly turning him on.

"Caleb is out, with a girl. He won't be back til later!" He whispered in my ear before biting it then licking it. "Kim. I love you." my teeth clenched as he spoke, gulping i lay limp.

"Well I don't." And with that he was out of me. he had my arms tied to the headboard and my legs strapped in a star position, with my night dress completely ripped from my body leaving me cold and visible for him to lick his lips at the foul thoughts he was having.

"And since i knew you would say that, Kimmy. I am going to make you love me, and have sex with me until our deal is up." He set his head between my legs and dipped so low i was unable to see him, but then i felt a sick sensation between my thighs making me arch my back in agony and disgust.

"Steve! Fuck off! You make me sick, you fucking wanker!" I screamed as i wriggled whilst he continued to irritate me, he put pressure on my hips with his huge callous hands and licked his way from my pussy right up past my belly button, along the valley of my breasts and into my mouth. I felt violently sick, as he rubbed his hands over my dirty body, from inside me to behind me gripping my arse and then down my arms and stopping on my breasts, pushing and pulling them.

I heard the front door knock bringing me back to the present, i jumped up wiping the tears from my eyes and a little make up on to cover the red puffiness circling my eyes. I took a deep breath, recomposed my hard shell, and went down stairs to see my Auntie. She was oblivious to the underlying reason i was here. She thought it was because i was emotionally damaged by the fire that killed my parents and the fire in the library that i was caught in.

"Hiya, honey. How was today?" She spoke cheerfully making me feel tears brewing at the brim of my eyes. I smiled a tight smile as my thoughts led me back to Jared. Jared. The one person i wanted to see the most, had not shown face since that night of talking me through my art homework. He was a boy, that i was wanting to talk to. But couldn't. He was the boy that had controlled my temper with a single touch and how much i was wanting that was unbearable. But couldn't ask him. One boy that i would quite happily make love to. But couldn't because of my past. With these thoughts running through my head, i realise that both my auntie and the boy who i really trust are both unaware of a major part of me. Oh to be so oblivious. I would be so grateful.

**Hiya guys, so what do you think- i did warn you at the beginning that this was a very deep chapter. I have shed a little fraction of light on Kim's past but only a slither. And well i guess you can figure out what is happening with Jared... yeah, he is becoming a very hot wolf! The next chapter should be in his point of view, so look out. **

**Please review, tell me if you loved it, hated it or are concerned with my mental state- i promise i have been checked for craziness and results came back negative! Honest! **

**Thank you so much, **

**Leah xxx**

**P.S. it is 4 days 21 hours 43 minutes and 10 seconds to Christmas! AHH! So looking forward to it! hee hee **


	7. too many new terms for a guy to remember

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know, i have made so many stories and haven't finished but i promise this one will be finished before the end of my Christmas break! I will make sure. So usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is One hundred years by The Cure. **

**This is Jared's point of view. **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

"Jared?" My father's voice was heard from the living room. I lay in my bed, with a searing temperature, aching joints and a headache that could kill. My father worked day and night to support me and my mother. He owned the La Push Motel and ran the little shop next door. He did so much for us but didn't know what was going on behind my mask. He took no interest in my school grades, in my relationships, my extra - curricular activities; he doesn't even know what is happening to me now. But my mom did. She knew about all the girls i had dated and gone further with, she knew all my great and awful grades she knew that right now i was changing, and not once had she left me. being a lawyer for womens rights, she took a great interest in my school life, you could almost say i became a case study for my mom. But i didn't mind.

"Jared, mate are you home?" I groaned as i heard him coming up the stairs. My head began to hurt more now, and my legs were burning. My door creaks open, my back is turned so i am facing my window rather than the door, but it didn't take long for the intruder to make it obvious who they were. "Son, I need you to look after the shop tonight, i am going out and so is your mother." That dick, could he not see me lying in my bed, feeling like i was on the brink of death. I turned in my bed to look at him, glaring with such anger trying to control my temper which seemed to have gotten shorter than usual.

"Dad, right now is not a good time." I replied with the hint of anger lacing in my words, his face contorted to being taken aback by my response.

"But son, i won't be able to go out tonight!" He replied. Fine, it would help his addiction to alcohol if he went one night without a drive to the pub.

"Well, shitload of luck there dad, i am not well. So forget it!" I tell him, while turning and pulling the pillow over my head, signalling to him that that was the end of the discussion.

"Fine. But when you ever need my help and are desperate expect the same response!" And with that the door slammed closed and his heavy feet thumped down the stairs, making my head hammer at me.

"Bang the door a little louder, that would be great thanks!" I yelled back, he muffled a response but i never heard anything. I had missed two weeks of school and he hadn't noticed. Stupid fucker. There was a love/hate relationship between us and for the past three months it has been all hate!

"Jared." My mother's voice whispered, from my door. I was surprised to hear her sweet angelic voice making me jump slightly as i looked at her. "Aw, honey. You look drained. My poor baby." She cooed as she came over to my bed and sat next to me, she patted my hair down slightly as he kissed my forehead. "Jay, you are absolutely boiling. I am going to call Samuel Uley. He said he knew what you are going through. Do you know what you are going through?" She asked pulling out her I Phone and flicking through her thousands upon thousands of contacts til she reached Sam's number.

"No." A blatant answer before pulling the covers over my freezing body and falling asleep to the smell and sound of Kim.

"Mrs. Pelletier, could you please leave while i wake Jared. I need to talk to him. Alone." I heard a familiar voice talking in a hush tone ot my mom. She mumbled an 'OK' before the door closed, "Jared, kid wake up." The voice became more alerted as they spoke, i turned and saw Sam standing over my bed.

"Dude, what do you want?" I groaned as Sam turned on his foot and began raiding through my shorts drawer. Pulling out a pair of Khaki green shorts he yanked the cover off my body revealing me in my pyjama shorts and nothing else.

"I want you to get up and change into these. I know what is happening and i am overly excited. I need you to be very quiet as we leave." By which time i had changed and washed my face with freezing water, i was being told to climb out of my window, which was on the top floor of a two story house.

"Dude, you are nuts! I am not jumping!" I whisper- shouted. Same rolled his eyes before shoving me out the window. I surprisingly fell with a silenced thump on the grass and with no after effect of the fall. I laughed as Sam jumped and joined me.

"Follow me. you have a lot to learn before you return to school tomorrow!" I sighed at the thought of seeing Kim tomorrow, Sam huffed as we ran into the main body of the forest. "Jared, do you believe in the Quileute tribe tales?" Sam asked once we were set in a clearing, i was flat out on my back looking into the twilight sky above as Sam was sitting on a rock next to me, separating a blade of grass between his two large fingers.

"Yeah, well most of them anyway why?"

"Ok, so you understand that men of the tribe changed to wolves to protect the village. And that it has not been reported to have, let's say _died out_ yet. Well the feelings you are going through right now are the feelings that the first men went through before the shape shifted to wolves." I watched him with a puzzled expression,

"Sam, what are you saying? I am a wolf?"

"Pretty much and we should expect a few others roughly your age will change sooner rather than later." Same spoke still taking mega precision on the blade of grass as i processed what he had jsut said to me.

"Dude, you are shitting me. this is not funny the doc said to me i had mono!" i was taking it as that, i didn't want to morph into a gigantic dog and roam La Push. What would Kim think? What would my parents think? Would i still be me?

"Jared, please believe me. i have brought you here today to teach you how to shape shift into your second self."

"Hold on, let me get one thing straight, you are going to teach me to morph into a dog so i can do what?"

"Help me protect La Push from the cold ones that have taken residence in Forks." He spoke with a straight face, no sign of joking about i had to take this with context.

"Ok, tell me then and let's see if i believe you." Sam rolled his eyes before he began his tutorial.

"Right, i want you to channel all your energy, your emotions and thoughts into one. I want you to think of something that you want to kill or cause harm to." Sam began to take steps away from me as i thought of the one thing that i hated the most at the moment; my father.

I channelled all my emotions, my love for Kim, my hatred for my father, my protectiveness of my mother, my frustration of school, my giddiness of Kissing Kim, every emotion and then all my memories of my childhood and yesterday and my plans for tomorrow, all my aims and my goals into a funnel. The sudden rush of a burning heat rushes through my muscles, from my calves into my thighs, through my abdomen along my arms and into my head. My body began to shake, the feeling of my skin beginning to bulge overruled all feelings in my body and before i knew it i was standing looking at Sam through crystal clear eyes and a heightened smell of the surrounding woods. I wanted to move forward but couldn't i look at my feet and my hands and see none other than claws gripping to the ground. The dirt beneath my paws felt softer than beneath my shoes at one point. I looked behind me to see a fur covered arse of an animal, only realising that it belonged to me, shocked me sending me forward. I looked forward to see Sam replaying what had just happened to me, but this time he took less time and turned out like a giant black dog with golden beaded eyes staring at me.

_So what do you think?_ A sudden voice in my head asked. I became alert to see that no one else had magically appeared in the clearing; just Sam and I. _Jared, it is Sam. This is one of many quirks being a wolf has. We are able to communicate through our minds. We can share images, paths, ideas, memories everything possible making it easier for us to comprehend one another. So what do you think? _

This had to be a dream, but the excruciatingly painful headache had disappeared but images of me changing played through like a flipbook. The temperature had become almost comfortable and my temper had returned to its normal state.

_Sam, you are joking me! this has to be a very powerful dream! I am not a wolf. It is humanly impossible to change so! _

_But Jared, you are a wolf. And i expect Paul will become one too._ An flash of images of Paul flicked through my head, he was lying in his bed, clutching his stomach as i felt a heat rise in my paw, from the hand touching his forehead then the thought of 'he is soon to change' flashed like a billboard in my head.

Shit, my best mate will soon be joining me in this clearing, i thought. Realising that one day together there will be more than two wolves roaming this town and i was one of them.

What about Kim though, what is she going to think?

_Nothing, you can't tell her anything, Jared. Do you understand? She can't know about this! Unless you imprint but that is highly unlikely since that is very rare. _

Imprinting? What the hell, too many new terms for a guy to remember in one day.

**Hey peps, so how was that? Was it to slick for him should he have been more frantic? I dunno, it just leads perfectly to the next chapter i feel. So thank you for all those amazing reviews! I am glad you find it 'interesting and intriguing' i aim to please! **

**So keep feeding me those reviews and i will feed more chapters! That works! Lol **

**Thank you, Leah xxx **


	8. What had really happened to him?

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know, i have made so many stories and haven't finished but i promise this one will be finished before the end of my Christmas break! I will make sure. So usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Linger by The Cranberries. **

**This is Kim's point of view. **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

I walk into the dreary school again, with no hope to see him standing waiting. I knew with no hope there was no chance of him being there. So clearing any thoughts of him from my mind, i push my key into the locker keyhole and yank the door open, a small note flutters to my feet. Picking it up i didn't recognise the handwriting scrawled on the front of the note. It was scruffy but elegantly written with much precision. Opening up the letter, i read it in my head.

_Kim, _

_Please meet me in the locker room at the beginning of lunch today; i really need to talk with you. I will see you in Art though too! _

_Love Jared x_

My heart lurched forward as i read the three lines over and over and over again, drumming the sweet words in my mind, nobody had ever asked me to meet at a specific place before. I smiled as I pulled out my books for the next two blocks; English and Art. I couldn't wait to see him in art now. Pacing the corridor like there was no tomorrow, i reached the classroom i stopped and pulled the facade of not caring and bored back over my excited emotions. Walking in, my eyes fell upon his seat before they fell on mine, everyday. Nevertheless, like every other day his seat remained empty, crushing me once again. Dropping my books on the table and pulling the seat out without lifting it, i flung myself into the seat with nothing more than an unfriendly nod of the head to Jessica and Jackson. I had my sketchpad open already and was finishing off touching up the nose of the silhouette we had to draw over the week, when his chair moved in front of me. I looked up and was met with a stranger. He had short spiked raven black hair, beautifully tanned skin identical to Jared's; he was really tall almost six foot nine to estimate. He smiled at me with a slight glance of smugness as he took seat and pulled out a sketchpad.

"Hey Kim." He spoke to me, i realised it was Jared as his voice gave him away,

"Jared? What did you do? Your hair, your muscles..." he smiled a lopsided smile as he sat deep in thought,

"This, oh you know." Before he could elaborate Ms. McCombe interrupted giving the same instructions as yesterday; continue with the painting of 'The Penitent Magdalene'. Jared listened with such concentration all my questions were going to have to wait til lunchtime.

The lessons passed with such agony, i had to skip the morning interval to finish off homework for English next block so i couldn't see Jared and now sitting in English reading Romeo and Juliet i was alone, no Jared no one just me, the book and the class of deadbeats. The lesson passed the slowest time possible and i was gasping for life as i left the classroom. Running in the direction of the locker rooms, i stopped to control my breathing and straighten out my clothes and hair before walking in to the lockers.

Jared was standing, laughing his musical laugh with Paul who was leaning against his locker, with a red face on. I cleared my throat catching both their attentions.

"Hey." Jared gave me a huge smile before ushering over to me and taking me in a huge hug. I was confused at first, but soon grasped on and wrapped my arms around his body. His skin was dangerously hot, almost burning me causing me to release him too soon. He looked at me with eyes of disappointment as i frowned at everything that had happened.

"Kim, I am so sorry for not calling or telling you anything, i couldn't. And i still can't." He looked pained as he whispered the last bit. But he had changed so much, why?

"Jared, what happened? You cut your hair, and you have grown like another what six inches since the last time i saw you!" i was confused and to top all that off i was trying hard to think of a way to tell him my past.

"Kim, I can't tell you." that hurt more than it should have. I watched through frowning eyes. "Please don't be angry with me, I just can't tell you. I had mono, if it's any constellation..." I didn't believe him and had a sneaky suspicion neither did he. Therefore, i will drop it, but later.

"Fine. I won't press. Do you want to grab a bite of lunch? I could really wolf down a whole banquet!" I joked, but Jared looked stunned at me expression, i felt i had to explain what i meant, "Jared, i mean i am really hungry, i can't literally eat a whole banquet- it's a figure of speech, Jesus pal you should know this, you take English!" I huffed as we walked to the canteen in silence; he lurked behind me, as we walked not taking my hand as he did before. What had really happened to him?

**Hey matey, sorry this is shorter than the others are but i feel i couldn't press much of Jared whilst it is a very touchy subject at an early stage. Hopefully in the next chapter, something exciting might happen and i hope soon Jared and Kim get "jiggy in the night" but also they will learn each another's secrets! It wasn't rated M for no reason! **

**Til next chapter (so probably tomorrow night) please read and review! They make me smile seeing them in my inbox! Yay! **

**I will upload at least two a night hopefully! Yay**

**Love Leah xxx**


	9. AN: Clearing up a few things for y'all

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Hey guys, this is a quick authors note, i read through my first wad of chapters and realised that some of it doesn't add up so i am going to clear all that up before i continue. **

**Kim has moved from Scotland and at the beginning she asks herself what she would be doing in Jersey, well i never mentioned that that was a holiday she had with her deceased parents. **

**Her parents died in a fire, that Steve had set up to capture Kim, they had chosen to send her to La Push before they died because the library fire had happened before. **

**This library fire will be explored in more depth later on, basically it is a major key to her moving. **

**Jared has changed to a wolf finally in chapter seven, and so when he was outside Kim's bedroom was because they went to long winded runs because Jared and Paul are obviously hot football players and need the run... yeah, that works! **

**Kim had been raped by Steve when she was around the ages 15 and 16 not sure yet! **

**Caleb is unaware of Kim being related but Kim knows as Caleb as brotherly figure, not that he actually is!**

**I know this is a long list, but in my mind this seemed already obvious information until i read it! sorry. **

**So i hope i have cleared a bit of the confusion up, if there is anything you don't get and would like me to explain drop me a PM or review and i will try to answer as soon as possible! Great, sorry this interrupted the story! xxx **


	10. She looked stunned at my confession

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know, i have made so many stories and haven't finished but i promise this one will be finished before the end of my Christmas break! I will make sure. So usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Start of the Breakdown by Tears for Fears. **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

I couldn't help it, she was attractive and well all that i had wanted in a girl. But that night not long after phasing i felt something. Something strong pulling me to her in art, in English and in physics. I hadn't kissed her since her first night here. I felt awful not talking to her, not being close to her since i got back but i needed time to adjust. I knew that i was changing and i knew into some mythical creature and to be honest i am glad it was a wolf but even so, i felt awful not being with the poor girl.

_Jared, now i know you love her and obviously are wanting to __get __her. but dude, we are patrolling here and i would rather think of my own girl than yours. _Paul mouthed as we ran due course. He had changed a week exactly after me. Making me feel so much better about it knowing that Paul was there to struggle with me.

_Well, stay out my head. Paul i dunno what to do. I want to be with her in a more intimate way but i dunno how! _I whined to him, groaning he showed me ideas of how to get to that 'stage'. Thanking him, i saw images of many ways, dates to the cinema. Getting drunk on the beach, managing to find her in the middle of the woods. I think my favourite was going on a trip and telling her about me and all this imprinting shit and that i am literally bound to her by some invisible rope through my undying love for her.

Paul gave a gagging noise before i changed back to Jared and jogged to Kim's place. Her aunt answered the door. She was such a warm and caring woman- i remember helping her around the house with odd jobs after she broke her anklebone, and being a close friend to my mom she volunteered me for the job. I was happy, since i had nothing else to do and being in the middle of the holidays -Paul had gone on holiday somewhere with his parents.

"Jared, nice to see you again. How is your mother doing? Well, i hope." She gave a warm smile as she ushered me into the large vestibule. I got a waft of Kim the second i walked into the house, minutes later she was standing next to her aunt, as though she had appeared from thin air.

"You too, Ms. Walter. Mom is fine and dandy, still kicking me into shape." I laughed with her, before Kim dragged me to her bedroom. Without saying a single word, her lips were on mine. Her hands were pushing my shoulders against her wall as mine cupped her cheeks softly. She was massaging my lips with hers, as her hands travelled up from my shoulders to my neck and around to then tangle in my hair, pushing my mouth closer to her. Her tongue drew a line along my bottom lip asking permission for entry and being so caught up in the moment, i instantly allowed her in. We kissed and held one another close for so long i forgot what i had come for. Still standing, we broke for air and i held her in a close hug.

"Hey." I whispered with a quick breath in response was a sob. Holding her close, but far enough away to see her blotched face, i grew concerned. "Kimmy what is the matter?" I asked, pulling her close again as she sniffed.

"They are here. Steve and Caleb. They knocked the door this afternoon when i got home!" She cried into my chest. I pulled her with me to sit on the bed. Steve- the guy on the phone, i knew roughly but Caleb?

"Kim, hold up. Steve from the phone call? And who is Caleb?" I was confused. They found her quickly that is for sure, she nodded.

"Caleb- was like my... my older brother! He protected me- from- St-Steve!" She cried as i began to sway slightly, this is where it may link to her past.

"Kim, i need you to tell me everything. Something is going to happen and i don't want to lose you just after finding you!" I told her wiping away the stray tears rolling down her cheeks with my finger, she sniffed before taking a deep breath and beginning her story.

"Well, i was thirteen and in the Library of my school. Catching up on homework when the fire bell shrieked through the room, i panicked so i ran for the nearest exit which led me deeper into the school. Steve was a teacher of Modern History and just so happened to find me, it wasn't until well later that i found out he had just been sacked for inappropriate behaviour towards a handful of students, and well he dragged me out of the school and onto the pitch. But that doesn't seem all that bad, but the terror that nearly killed me was that i had these _things_ following me. Even to this day i feel that they are still circling my head. But anyway, these shadows have followed me since my eleventh birthday, don't ask me why since i can't seem to remember anything that happened that day that was so important, but they have followed me since then, and on the day of the fire these things came so close to touching me. They were circling viciously around me, growing faster and faster making me so dizzy. Then when i went home my parents debated about sending me here to live at that time because there was so many horrible memories there in Edinburgh, but it never came to anything." She took a breath, as she regained her posture sitting next to me. I listened intently to her, she was so shaken up and i think she is expecting me to jump, run and scream obviously she never knew _my secret_ yet.

"I had left for school on the Wednesday morning as a normal day, everything seemed silent, but at the time i never noticed, the day passed with no problems in fact it was one of the better days. Until i got a call from the receptionist telling me it was urgent; my father was in the hospital with third degree burns and so much smoke in his lungs, he had hours to live... my mo-mmy... she died in the house. There was a fire, in the house. To this day, the police don't know what caused it, but i do. And i can't tell them." She began to sob again, i held her near me, kissing her on the forehead, silently giving her the encouragement to continue. "Well, Steve had set the hose leading into our garage alight after filling it with diesel, but i don't know why, i just had to pay for it. He promised my father on his deathbed that he would look after me, as they knew each other from playing golf every weekend, and i truly believed him. For two months, i grieved for my mom and dad, Steve would comfort me as would Caleb, he would hold me when i wept. We bonded so much until one night I was finding it difficult to sleep, rolling over, i woke up and found Steve standing by my bed. That night he raped me repeatedly and even in the morning before Caleb came home with a girl called Marcy, who then went out with Steve. –"

"Wait, that fucker _raped _you!" I said, incredulously. Kim nodded with a saddened expression. I held her even tighter, feeling the pull in my stomach grow tighter as we sat there.

"He did it every Monday night until i ran away one night, i had four weeks away from him, but they found me at a mates house. Caleb was very worried and i dreaded going back to that house. I managed to escape a few times after that but was always caught, i dunno how he keeps finding me but i am so tired of running i want him to leave me alone. So i came here, because for as lovely as she is my Aunt Sandra has scared Steve off before with the threat of death from her own hands, but he still stuck around until i was left alone in the house one night and he came in and hauled me back to Edinburgh. Now, he is here and i dunno what to do." She looked at me with big brown eyes, swimming in water. I had to help her, i was going to be her protector from now on.

"Kim, i want to help you, do you think your aunty would mind if i camped out here tonight?" I asked boldly. She sighed before thanking me many times, giving kisses and all. "But Kim i want you to understand something that had happened to me recently. I want you to bear in mind that i love you." She looked stunned at my confession.

**Hey guys, so does that make it all a bit more... meaty? Lol**

**Yeah, Jared is going to tell her about imprinting before being a hunky wolf! So watch this space for some hottiness! Lol **

**I am only posting this chap tonight, and another one tomorrow- i am so tired tonight. Oh, i am not going to have this finished before XMAS so sorry for that! This is going to last much longer into the new year! Sorry, i am hoping this will be a long story so i am dead excited! Lol **

**Thank you for reading, Leah xxxx**


	11. but to know that i didn't mind

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Everybody wants to rule the world by Tears for Fears. **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

Her eyes shone in the slither of light coming through the curtains, we never turned any lights on, as though we were hiding from our own secrets. I watch her studying every word i spoke. I couldn't bear the silence any longer,

"Kim, are you ok?" I asked in a hushed voice, trying not to anger her; that was the last thing i wanted to do. She looked up at me from her spot on her pillow. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees

"Yeah, but you are scaring me, you take deep breaths, you told me you loved me- i have never been told that..." her eyes gave her away, she was upset but shocked. What could i say to her to make it less daunting.

"Well, Kim i am going to blurt it all out and i will understand if you want me to leave. Therefore, just recently i have gone through something that has changed my life. I have known that one day this was going to happen, obviously not so soon but i have to tell you. Kim do you know the Quileute legends?" I asked her, after she crawled into my lap as i sat leaning against the post at the bottom of her bed. Her head rested against my heart, as my hands rested on her hips and back. She was warm against me- i could get used to the closeness.

"Yeah, i know a few like the third wife and how the Quileute men turned into-" she jumped up from me and landed silently on both feet with no stumble. Her face was shocked as her eyes were wide and her cute mouth made an o shape as she stared at me. i could see the clogs of her mind going into overdrive. "You change into... a... shape shifter..." she managed out, before pacing the room. I continued to sit there on the bed as she rubbed her head, pacing.

"Kim, but that is not the only reason i am here, i have more to do with turning into a wolf." I spoke calmly grabbing her arms gently and making her stand in front of me. she breathed heavy and i watched her face turn from a sick colour to a calm and understanding one.

"YOU turn into a fucking wolf, Jared. And you tell me this after you LOVE me!" She spoke strongly, inches from my face. i fought the urge of closing the distance as she stared into my eyes with evil playing in her pupils.

"Yes. But Kim. I have more-probably bad news for you- but it is good news for me." She watched me with her brow furrowed; now holding my arms by my legs.

"Well, spit it out. It can't be any worse than what you have already told me." she spoke viciously. What the fuck?

"Hold up!" I shout causing her to take a step back as i stand up fully. Towering over her, i had an advantage, "You think this is a bad thing, turning into a vicious wolf to protect people of La Push?" I asked rhetorically. She stood her ground with her jaw clenched and her fists tightly together, almost drawing blood from her palms. "I thought you might think more broadly than your own fucking self! This is the best thing that can happen to me! but you are concerned why?" I shouted at her, she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, and her face showing no emotion.

"Jared, i AM thinking more about other people, i am guessing you gallivant with other members of your _pack_ in the woods at night, what if you come across someone who isn't from the reservation are you going to kill them! Are you going to slaughter someone here for holiday? Do you realise the risk you cause people turning into a wolf! That is even if you are talking truthfully or are you bullshitting me and i am going along with it like some gullible little girl?" She hurled back with a more severe shout. I was shocked at the power of her voice. She began pacing again as i stood there. It was silent. My phone began to buzz in my pocket, without looking at her, i stood outside her room into the hallway, flipping my phone open and answering with a sharp "hello?"

"Dude, you alright? What's up?" It was Paul- always to my rescue it seems. I sighed as i replied,

"Paul, it isn't the best time right now, i am at Kim's." I heard him take a sharp breath in before,

"Totally got you there, dude. Well tonight tell me how things go, my luck is with you, man." He said, i could see him now- shaking his head with sympathy before having a right laugh after getting off the phone. The phone went to a buzzing noise. Taking a deep breath, i went back into Kim's room and saw her sitting on her bed, her ankles crossed as she read some crappy little magazine. She put the magazine down as she looked up at me. her face had returned to calmness as she stared at me. i spoke not a word as I went over and grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to me, she expressed no excitement in her face as she was yanked down her bed to me and as i hovered over her, looking straight into her gorgeous ochre brown eyes that stared back up at me.

"Kim, I love you." she frowned as though she was about to cry. I leant on her body lightly as i brought my hands up so my fingers could stroke her cheeks, I felt her hands wrap under my arms and pull me closer to her.

"Jared, i am so sorry." And with that she pushed her lips to mine. fitting perfectly, our lips moved with one another holding each other close. Her eyes closed before mine did. I smiled in the kiss, thinking of all the wonderful things we could do together. Kim sensed this and smiled back while holding me close to her with only her small hands wrapped around my back. Moving our mouths but never leaving each other, i licked her lips, asking slyly for entrance, and without a fuss, she allowed me in to caress her small tongue.

I didn't want to pull away from her but my oxygen supply was getting a tad low, and it did good for us both. But instead of leaving her alone, my mouth travelled to her jaw line, kissing along it i could feel her tense under my kisses causing me to pull back slightly so i could see her beautiful face.

"Kim, i never told you the rest." I spoke, watching her face, she had a smile daintily on her lips, as though she was in a daze.

"I think I know what is coming next. Jared you do know i am fully Quileute." She spoke with such fact, it made me smile at her as she tilted her head to the side, and pulled me closer on top of her. She lay there, letting me feel her dainty breasts rise and fall against my chest, as was her stomach. Her legs had formed walls around my hips and her tiny feet lay as light as a feather on my calves.

"I knew that, so what else has happened then?" I asked mockingly, she bit the tip of my nose before kissing it better, making me laugh. She smiled seductively as she began to tell me,

"You have imprinted. And this is either the beginning or the end of a friendship." She spoke with such sorrow and made no eye contact with me. i was amazed she knew, but that has just let me see that in fact she is very quick to figure things out. I smiled.

"Well done, but which would you rather have?" I asked as i kissed her collarbone a couple of times, earning myself a few uncontrollable giggles from her, and squirming.

"Well, i would rather have the beginning of a new friendship and maybe more..." she looked at me seriously now, her eyes big and gorgeous piercing into me. I sighed, as i tipped her nose and caught her lips with mine. Moving her lips, with mine i knew instantly she understood she was right and seemed happy about it. her whole body tightened around me, her arms moving to around my neck and holding me closer to her, it felt overpowering as we kissed quickly, her hands moved from around my neck to cupping each of my cheeks and working her way into my hair and burying her fingers deep into my hair. Breaking for air, she spoke with such a passion, and keeping my face close to hers,

Bringing my face past hers, she whispered in my ear, "Please don't ever leave me." but before i could reply she had managed to turn us over so that i was lying flat out on the bed, with her straddling me. looking up at her made me so proud. She sat there with lust dancing in her eyes, her hair swept to one side as she ran her hands over my bare chest to my face, leaning down she began to kiss along my shoulders up my pulse and along my chin to land on my mouth, i tried to speak as she kissed me on the mouth but out came nothing but a mumbling.

"Kim, I won't i promise." I had tried to say, she laughed as she continued to kiss me.

The night went on with only foreplay before my phone once again vibrated in my jean pocket underneath Kim, she laughed as she pulled it from my pocket and answered it. I didn't care, the more people that knew the better. I watched Kim answer with such a soft voice,

"Hello, Jared Pelletier's mobile." I loved the sound of my name leaving her lips. She ran her finger along the rim of my jeans as she listened to the voice, which sounded similar to Sam.

"Oh, no he isn't around at the moment." She smirked at me as i rested my head on my arms that crossed behind my head.

"About an hour. He forgot his phone while running out with a mate, yeah i would give him an hour minimum." She sighed as the voice rose in the phone, she began to shake, her whole body shivered on me. my instinct was to grab her thigh, and she stopped. Must be something to do with the imprint.

"I will let him know, - Sam. Thanks, bye." Closing the phone over, she flung it onto the bed next to us. "God, he is demanding." She told me leaning down so her hands rested on my chest and her chin rested on her hands.

"I know." I replied kissing her on the tip of the nose and earning a beautiful smile. "So you want me for another hour at minimum." I smirked, cocking an eyebrow as she gently slapped my chest and sat up. Instead of staying there, she dismounted me and got off the bed completely, she walked over to a high-tech CD player hanging on the wall, with the speakers in each corner, turning it on, i recognised the band as Tears for Fears fill the room, loudly. I rested on my forearms and watched her brush her long silky black hair in her full-sized mirror, her whole body looked so slim and well toned.

"Jared, i can see you in the mirror, stop checking my ass out. You will get a touch in due time." She spoke, wiggling her ass at me, making it even more irresistible. I launched myself off the bed and stood right behind her, my arms wrapped around her small waist almost double lapping her. pulling her right into the shape of my body, she laughed as one hand came up and rested on my neck as the other covered my arms and pulling me tight to her.

"I think we make an alright couple, eh?" she laughed as she stared into the mirror, i could see she was seeing more than what was in the mirror but to know that i didn't mind.

**So they got together officially, i am kinda glad now because there is a hell of a lot more where that came from. Lets see the list, **

**Jared and kim hit it off – tick.**

**Jared changes into one hot ass Wolf- tick.**

**Jared tells kim, and vice versa about their pasts- tick. **

**Jared and kim eventually make out and tell one another they love each other- tick. **

**Steve comes to La push-oh, fun fun! Hee hee**

**Thank you to all you faithful readers, you really are giving me my own little Christmas present by reading and to make that present EVEN BIGGER, you could always give me a REVIEW! Yippee! Christmas is so close i can almost taste the turkey ! hee hee, i am so looking forward to it! lol! **

**Well, please review, and a very Merry Christmas to you all! And a Happy New Year! 2011 is going to be the best year yet! **

**Lots of love Leah xxx**


	12. i fell into a fearfree dream

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Dying in the sun by The Cranberrries. **

**This is in Kim's point of view.**

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

He lay next to me and ran his fingers subconsciously along me cheek that wasn't resting on his heated body. We lay there for a while in complete silence, thinking of all that had gone on. My fingers were drawing love hearts around his heart as he kissed my head repeatedly.

"Jared." I spoke, my voice breaking the silence, and sounding louder than i had wanted. He shifted slightly, to show he was still awake. I moved so i was leaning on one arm as the other continued to draw love hearts on his heart, looking straight in his face i saw a gleaming hope of security with this man and i knew i was going to enjoy every living minute i have with him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, i was just thinking, what if Steve comes looking for me? What can you do? I want rid of the earth of that scumbag." My face stung with sickness as i thought back to the first night of hell. I shivered involuntarily, Jared's arm tightened around me, holding me into his warm, sexy body. He came in with no shirt and so i saw his pride and joy; his muscles, ripple as we fought, flex as we kissed and now relax as we lay as one. My freezing foot found his warm legs making me relax, i rested my foot on his shin and he jumped a bit making me laugh.

"Well, since i am pretty fierce and am willing to die protecting you. And even i have a group standing behind me. And they are desperate to shred something and i think they will jump at the thought of killing someone who inflicted pain on my baby." He spoke, while shimming down to come eyelevel with me and kissed the tip of my nose gently before grabbing me tighter and pulling me on top of him. I straddled his hips as he lay there, looking up at me with bright brown eyes. I leant down to lie on his chest, like a lioness. Only watching him through my thick eyelashes. His hands clasped me to him and ran a light track up my spine, making me jump forward and making him laugh. I jump further and capture his lips in a long kiss. He lay under me and i felt him stiffen. I knew what was happening- i was turning him on and quickly. Sitting up away from him with a grin that would make a thousand, men drop. I made no sound but lifted my t-shirt over my head. Hearing a faint gasp and the feeling of his hands on my body made my insides melt. Throwing the t-shirt away I looked at him, he was so engrossed in my body i could see him imprinting on me all over again, making me giggle slightly.

"Jared. I don't mind if you don't." I said simply, catching his attention as he ripped his hands from my hips. He looked so innocent to me right now, so vulnerable.

"Kim, I don't want you to feel i am pressuring you. I know that before you had little choice, but i am not like that! If you don't i will wait!" He spoke truly to my face, i felt a smile spread on my face as I leant in pressing all of my skin to his and kissing his lips, he began to become more animated as I moved our lips more harshly. I moved up to sitting position and he followed without breaking our lips; now i was sitting on his crotch as he was resting on his palms. Our lips moved with much force i knew that we were going to have a bruise tomorrow. He pulled away and tipped my nose before reattaching his mouth to mine but his head tilted. I rested my hand on the back of his neck as the other worked down from his jaw line, over his well toned chest and stomach until i reached his waistband of his cut offs.

His mouth stopped as he looked at me, i could see lust over flowing in his eyes. My hand began to unbutton his cut offs and my hand ran a track around the waistband, without breaking eye contact. He gulped slightly as I felt his hand work from my hips up to the clip of my bra, his callous fingers fiddled with it until i felt it pop. I smiled as i pushed him back by the shoulders with my hands. He lay his head gingerly on the pile of pillows as I kissed hot butterfly kisses from where his waistband was, up to his mouth then attacking him. He grew rougher as i began to play with his hair. Rolling us over, i giggled as his hands roamed over my body, starting from behind my knees, he lifted my legs so they wrapped around his waist, then moving onto my hips he put pressure on them as he tipped my nose and kissed me viciously. My hands slipped and cupped his ass, making him growl into my mouth.

I yanked his cut offs over his ass leaving him in only his white boxers, he pulled my jeans over my knees and off my feet once undoing the button. His hands were busy at work on the button, a slight pressure put upon me until i heard the button popping and his fingers looping over my waistband and pulling. Setting the picture, there was two lovers lying on the oversized bed, in only a black bra and panties and a young man in white boxers growling at the slightest touch from his lover. I could imagine everything going so well, and soon once school is finished and i am working on the reservation and Steve and his gang are long dead, Jared and I will marry and will have children, and they will be called such beautiful names. And we will have a family photo mounted on the most beautiful fireplace in the most breathtaking house imaginable all from the work we do together, because even though Jared is a wolf he will own his personally run Law firm and i will have my own small chain of nail bars in La Push and Seattle. I saw life now as being more exotic and enjoyable than i did before, in which Steve and his gang of pussies were ruling me as their _toy_.

"Kim, i-" I heard Jared speak in a whispered voice, into my ear. I knew what was happening so before he spoke anymore i nodded and pulled his boxers down as he ripped my black underwear completely from my body. I was used to such a rash and fierce time with Steve, but everything was so much better with Jared. And i was glad. I felt him slowly entering me softly, but his face showed me a look of love as I pulled his back into me, pushing his member into me further until he could go no further. I loved the feeling of his warm, sweaty abdomen rippling against my body, i could literally feel the heat pass through him to me. I giggled as I tracked a run of hot kisses around his face over his shoulders and collarbone as i felt him release in me, making me groan in ecstasy as he began to move back and forth but not completely exiting. We bucked hips together before i reached my climax before him, I then gave out a huge sigh as he gently fell out of me and onto the bed next to me, his skin was touching every bit of mine as we panted together.

"Kim, you are amazing! I love you so much!" Jared spoke between each breath, kissing me on the mouth. His fingers lightly ran along my jaw and brought my face around to face his while our lips lazily wrestled with one another. I got so into the kiss, my body turned fully to face his, my chest crushed against his as my leg flew over his hip and pulling him close to me again.

"Jared, I love you too. And i don't ever want to leave you!" I told him between kisses and as he kissed under my chin, down my neck and past the valley between my breasts, earning a giggle. His hands followed down my sides before he straddled me and began to blow into my stomach, making raspberry noises making me laugh and curl into myself, or tried as Jared held my hands above my head and had my legs trapped between his knees. He laughed as he hovered over me so the end of our noses touched.

"Kim- you are so beautiful. Anyone ever told you that?" He smiled his breath- taking smile, making my insides melt, i shook my head as i laughed. "What time is your aunty coming home?" He suddenly went serious. My aunt wasn't coming home tonight or for the rest of the week as she was going on a cookery course in Seattle and decided to stay with a _cooking buddy._ Jared laughed when i told him.

"So there is no need to worry, i am glad you came over tonight since i would have been alone." I smiled at him as he pulled me into a hug. Together we fell asleep like so, i fell into a fear-free dream in the arms of my life.

**Hey guys thank you for reading, tell me what you think! was it too smutty or just perfect. since i always get the impression Jared and Kim are a sensitive couple when it comes to love! **

**Thank you so much for reading, tell me your thoughts is a review! GO ON YOU CAN DO IT! **

**Lots of Love, Leah xxx**


	13. no one was going to break this bond

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is The truth by Spill Canvas. **

**This is in Kim's point of view and in Jared's.**

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

I shifted under a heavy weight crushing my chest. Breathing heavily, i shifted to my side and came face to face with a still sleeping Jared. I smiled as i realised the heavy weight was his arm. Moving it so that it rested under the pillow, i lay awake and watched his innocent face, lyrics formed in my head, watching his closed eyes flutter as he watched the second world he dreamed.

_My warm love, flutters in your second world._

_I see you lying with me and hearing your heart can only _

_Heal me. _

Hours flew past as i lay there, resting my hand on his shoulder and running my fingertips down his jaw; he never moved and never made any other sound but a occasional sigh. Thoughts rushed through my mind, _was this going to last forever? Did i have the chance to wake to this angels face every morning of my life? _Sighing, i turned around and saw the clock flashing the time. Half five in the morning and the house was silent but our synchronised breathing.

_Silence filled us as we shouted our love from the top of the hills. _

_I no longer needed those pills,_

_For the pain that you have now taken from me. _

I closed my eyes, as i drifted through the stages of sleep, Jared's hand came to rest on my naked hip. Heat seeping through my skin and filling my whole body quickly. I could do this every night.

"I love you. now and forever." I whispered to him, before falling asleep once more. I dreamt Steve coming into my room and finding us lying intertwined with another and trying to attack me. Jared was standing towering over Steve with a face of disgust as his body shook violently, i knew he was going to shift in a matter of minutes. Caleb appeared in the doorway, his face solemn but with the look of distaste in his mouth as he whispered something in Steve's ear. Steve's face became contorted as he leapt at Jared. I jumped. Sitting straight up in my bed, with a layer of sweat sheering my body. Jared had turned not affected by my reaction. I felt my heart return to normal as I pulled the sheets up and around my naked chest. I sat there staring at nothing thinking nothing and feeling nothing. What was going on?

_Confusion is all you bring, _

_But now that has cut the ring _

_Around my wrists holding me back. _

"Kim?" I jumped as i looked at Jared sitting up and staring at me with a concerned look on his face. his hand rubbed my bony back as I bit the bottom of my lip. "Angel, are you ok?" He asked once more, after my silence. When I looked at him he wasn't looking back but at my back. He had seen it; the scar. "Kim, what happened?" he asked his face displaying confusion but a sense of anger flared in his pupils. He shuffled closer to me, his legs rubbed against mine and his arms wrapped all the way around me and held me to his body.

"He is coming." Was all i could say before my throat closed up with the over powering tears.

**Jared's Point of View. **

I sat up and saw Kim sitting there clutching the thin sheet around her body, she was rocking ever so slightly and she looked distant. She was seeing further than the dresser at the bottom of the bed.

"Kim?" I spoke, i was scared she had never done this to me before, was she thinking about last night? Where was her head? What was she seeing so much clearer than the dresser? She jumped slightly as i spoke her name, looking at me, she spoke not a word so i asked her, "Angel, are you ok?" Her face displayed everything she was thinking in the most simplified way. She saw _him_ and from her reaction, she knew something was going to happen. I rubbed her back, but something caught my eye. Looking at her, i wondered why i had not noticed this before now; a scar drew from the top of her shoulder worked under her arm and stopped. I looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but shame and vulnerability.

"Kim, what happened?" was all i asked. She never spoke she just sat there shivering slightly. I pushed the thoughts from my mind as i pulled her closer to me.

"He is coming." Was all she could say before i saw her having difficulty speaking through the over powering tears. I knew exactly who, _he_ was and poised for the door unwrapping Kim and leaning down for my jeans lying next to the bed.

"Jared, where are you going?" She had never sounded so worried in all the time i had known her and it surprised me to hear the worry and confusion lace each word that fell from her lips. Standing up and pulling on my jeans, i fastened the button before answering. In fact, i had not thought what i was doing, i just needed my jeans on to think about the outside world. She lay back in the bed and turned to face away from me. My stomach dropped at the rejection of her actions that were most likely not intended but could be helped misinterpreted.

"Kim, don't be like that." I said, sitting back on the bed, she turned at my touch on her shoulder. Her eyes were red as she sobbed silently into her hand. I hated seeing her this way, but i was mystified at her reaction to the dream she had.

"Kim." My voice turned unintentionally stern making her, sob even more before wrapping herself further into the covers and moving from my touch. "Kim, what happened. Why are you crying?" I asked moving so i was hanging over her, my mouth leant on her cold shoulder, placing a kiss every so often.

"He- he is going t-to Ki-ll me!" She sobbed as i pulled her from her spot and into my arms, against me chest. Her sobs became more audible as my head fell back and my eyes closed trying to think of a way to help this messed up angel in my arms.

We sat there in the same position for a long time, me thinking of the best solutions; Kim trying to control her breathing and her sobbing. I moved so i was sitting at eye level with her. looking into those ocean green eyes filled with regret, terror and sadness only tightened the pull in my stomach towards her. i placed my finger under her chin and brought her face closer to mine, my lips brushed hers as she closed her eyes and breathed in. I tipped her nose before lightly placing a kiss on her wet lips, i felt her hand travel from my waistband up my chest and around my neck pushing me closer to her, i went without any hesitation. She began to fall back onto the pillows and i followed without breaking our kiss, i readjusted myself to straddle her half covered body, my hands squared at the same level as her head as her hands moved down my body and rested in my back pockets holding me tightly by the ass. I sighed as i moved my lips to her body, down her neck and along her collarbone, my hand moved from its station on the left side of her head to cup her cheek, she moved her face into my palm and kissed me as i moved down her body. I felt the urge to wrap her in my arms and never let her out of arms distance from me, to keep her protected at all times.

My mouth found its way to her stomach, and kissed under her chest and down to just above the sheet covering her. i could feel the goose bumps rise on her skin. Her hands cupped from my pockets to my face and pulled my up as she sat up, looking me straight in the eyes. She looked between each of my eyes and then my mouth before licking along my bottom lip, causing me to growl and capture her lips with mine as i moved her so she was sitting up resting her whole body against my chest, and hovering over me. I kissed her with the taste of strawberries tingling my lips. Separating our lips i move down her body once more this time nipping at her skin and then gently licking it as though i was healing it, her head fell back and she drew a deep breath before releasing a sigh.

"Kim, have you told me everything about this creep?" I spoke against her left breast before kissing the tissue just above her nipple then nipping at it. she pulled away and fell to straddle me as i rested back on my calves.

"He is out to kill me, because i am stronger than him. I fight him constantly, physically emotionally and verbally." She spoke in a retreated voice, she was giving me only one piece at a time of this thousand piece jigsaw known as her life, i was only able to piece a corners worth of her jigsaw and it shed no huge depth into her life or this creep coming after her.

"Kim, How? You have to tell me more, so i have a good reason to castrate and then slaughter that fucking bastard." My blood began to boil as i thought of the pain she described to me, the pain he caused intentionally and with a sadistic smile on his what could only be twisted face.

"I have grown up in a world of fighting back is the only option. My father was a trainer at a boxing joint downtown and my mother was a lawyer for criminals all over the state and they fought through fire and ice to get what they wanted. Jared, believe me when i tell you i have tried to kill him myself, a bit of poison, a hammer, even a stun gun. But nothing seems to affect him." She looked down at the space between us and began to run her finger lightly over my abs, going into the indents and along, but i knew she was thinking much deeper thoughts. I kissed her forehead as i lifted her face to look to me.

"Well, all the more fun for the gang!" I joked as Kim gave a little laugh as she rested her head against my chest. I a sense of protectiveness jutting from my stomach as we sat there in silence. "Kim, would you like to go out on a date with me?" I asked out of the blue. She looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Jay, i think we passed that stage last night, do you remember or was it all just an amazing dream for me? that would obviously not explain my_ nakedness_ though..." she looked past me in the attempt to make it look as though she was thinking back over last night, which was an amazing night, being so intimate with Kim was what i had missed. Even with all the girls i _had_ none could beat Kimmy. She is now the last and only girl i ever think of in a sex-related way. I laughed as i began to taunt her by tugging on the white sheet that was held tightly around her chest. She laughed as she held it close.

"Of course we haven't! We are only getting started ma'am!" I laughed as she fell back onto the bed, me following and landing next to her. i turned to look at her as she concentrated on the ceiling. My hand found hers and we never let go. Her and i were now one and no one was going to break this bond, no matter what.

**Hey you fantastic readers, i am so grateful to you all for reading my stuff! I hope you are enjoying it! please do tell in a little review! **

**I am going to be slowing down on the updates as i am going to be revising from now on for my exams coming up at the end of January/beginning of February, and since i am going to be working my butt off, i can see now that i am not going to be awake enough to write good stuff! Sorry! **

**But anyway, thank you for reading and the next chapter should be up soon hopefully, tell me though should it be in Steve's point of view or Kim's? Tell me in a wee sweet message! **

**Lots of love, Leah xxx**


	14. Fuck!

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Lonely Girl by Sandi Thom. **

**This is in Jared's point of view.**

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

I left not long after lying with Kim because i had to go and see Sam. I felt awful leaving her in that huge house alone but could do nothing other than hope and pray she would stay out of harm's way. We had to plan a game plan for this arse coming into town in the next week. i walked slowly along the street thinking of Kim lying huddled into my side and the way her room swam in the smell of _us._ I smiled as i remembered her facial expression when i asked her out on a date. Friday night at half seven, Kim and i were going out somewhere nice. I smiled to myself when i heard a wolf whistle in front of me.

"Hey, sweet cheeks!" I heard a girl's voice call to me, making me raise my head. In front of me stood Leah Clearwater, in all her glory. Her hair had grown a lot since the last time i saw her so dressed up. She was wearing her Fuck-with-me-these-are-going-to-be –the-last-thing-you-feel heels, sparkling red in the sun, they made her legs long and extremely thin looking under her red floaty dress that she only wore for special occasions. Her hair was curled and was hanging over one shoulder as the other hand her small bag slung over it. she was clacking towards me as i stood there.

"And where might you being going, as a hot piece of ass?" I quizzed her, as she slapped my arm playfully. Her cheeks blushed as she disregarded my question. Looking at her, you would never guess she had been to hell and back.

"Forget me. Where have you been, Sam and the guys have been looking for you- holy mother pucker! You stink of sweat, and sex! Did you get it on with Kim, the new girl?" She pretended to act amazed and slapped both her hands to her cheeks as her mouth fell open. I glared at her as i sneered and uncontrollably nodded.

"As a matter of fact, yeah i was with Kim, and we did but you must cross your heart and kiss your elbow to me that you will not speak _or think_ a word of this! I don't want people knowing until Kim is happy about us!" I spoke, pointing my finger straight at her and pressing her nose as she cocked an eyebrow with a vindictive smile on her lips. Once i finished my speech she unbelievably fast managed to bit my finger before i took it of the tip of her nose. Laughing she pulled me into a hug- which is unusual for Leah but i embraced her with as a friend.

"Of course i won't blab! You are like the only one from the pack that helped me with Sam, yeah i moaned and you lost patience but i love you like i love Seth, and i can get away with calling you little bro!" She giggled as i playfully punched her upper arm gently, not bothering she ruffled my hair making it fall into my eyes.

"Thanks. And off the record, i never lost my patience, i just knew acting like that would help you see sense!" I laughed before stepping off the pavement away from her hands, ready to pinch my cheeks like my mom used to when i was six. "Wow, there i ain't that little!" I laughed as she lowered her hands to rest on her hips. My hands found their way back to my pockets as i stood off the pavement facing Leah.

"Well, I better get going. Jake will be waiting so,-" She said about to turn on the heel of her stilettos. I grabbed her arm, from instinct.

"Jake! As in Jacob Taylor Black will be waiting!" I said with wide eyes. Leah raised her eyebrow as she inspected my hand that still held her arm.

"And?"

"Well, weren't you going to tell me?"

"I would have if you had been _unoccupied..._" she smiled at me as she picked my hand away from her arm.

"Leah, you could have dropped me a text. Does anyone else know? Besides Jacob, you smart ass!" I said, as i saw it playing in her eyes.

"No. And until tonight i would like to keep it that way. Just like you and Kim!" She said copying me by poking me on the nose unfortunately i wasn't as quick as her and she moved it before i could bite it.

"Fine, but no matter what text me about how it went tonight _or tomorrow morning_ depending if you get lucky!" I laughed as she shook her head, i was still able to see the smirk on her lips.

"Ok, tomorrow morning it is! He won't be able to resist. I have watched him for weeks, just dying to rip this thing off me!" She said, turning her back on me swaying her hips, she was holding her dress out to the sides as though she was an innocent little girl- far from the truth. I laughed, as i shouted back,

"Let's hope he has the balls!" Giggling at me, she waved and we parted. I walked down towards Sam and Emily's when i saw Paul resting on the steps of their house. He was picking at a blade of grass with a thoughtful look on his face. I took the steps two at a time and plonked down next to him, nudging him with my shoulder.

"Dude, what is up with you!" I said, looking at my shoes. He sighed,

"Rachael and i had a fight." He spoke with pain spilling from every word.

"About?"

"Pretty much everything."

"But mostly about..."

"Sex." I almost laughed. This seemed to be the main topic of the day, first Kim and I, then Leah and Jake now Paul and Rachael.

"So, what seems to be wrong."

"She hates the thought of having kids." I thought about that one.

"But so do you..." I was confused. Paul threw the blade of grass away and rubbed his hands through his hair repeatedly. Looking at me, i could see he had thought about this in a more serious way than his usual Paul ways.

"Jay, i watch Emily with baby Keke and i see love. I watch Sam with her and i see protective father overjoyed with love for his baby girl. I want that! Yeah i am only 19 but i want that. I didn't have a dad growing up as you fine well know and seeing Sam with keke it just makes me feel that i could be a proper dad, and do everything right unlike the dude i have to call _dad_." I saw nothing but longing in Paul's eyes.

"So what is the matter with Rachael then?"

"She said she had enough of being _mother_ to Rebecca and Jacob when she was younger that she knows the troubles and the problems she would have to face and watching her own mother with Jacob was more than enough to put her off having kids. But there is more than that, i can tell. And yeah we are really young to even consider this sort of shit, but i just really want a kid! It has only become so annoyingly painful these last couple of weeks." I didn't know what to say, this was a heavy subject.

"so it ain't you losing your game then!" i joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, thankfully Paul laughed and shook his head. He continued to watch the ground with a pained expression but before i could say anymore, a familiar face appeared at the bottom of the stairs, her make up was smudged and she stood looking painfully helpless.

"Jared?" Kim spook, her voice shaking. I almost leapt off the stairs pulling her into a warm, tight hug.

"Angel, what's the matter?" she sobbed into my t-shirt. I held her tightly to me, everything around us disappeared and only Kim and i stood there.

"H-he is h-h-here!" She sobbed out, crying even more. Fuck!

**Hey guys, that was pretty kaboom! Right? Lol **

**Oh jokes! If you haven't seen this advert then watch it now! .com/watch?v=DHWAB4eHeHY**

**Now, what do you get if you cross a brown chicken with a brown cow?**

**Brownchickenbrowncow! (put that into the song! It is so much funnier if you song the punch line!lol boyfriend told it to me, and i almost wet myself! Heehee)**

**Ok, so back to reality (oops, there goes gravity) no jokes, PLEASE REVIEW! I am going crazy without your amazing reviews! Hee hee xxx thank you, happy new year! **

**Leah xxx **


	15. What do you have to do with Kim?

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Head over heels by Tears for fears. **

**This is in Steve's point of view and Calebs.**

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

I watched from the black sedan i hired. I had conspicuously parked around the corner from Sandra's house, watching with a careful eye as a tall teenager leaves the house, he was built up with muscles similar to Caleb. He had a serious face with hard defined features, his skin was similar to Kim's. His hair was jet black and was falling into his eyes, watching the boy walk from the house with his hands in his pockets, my eye caught a twitch at the curtain back at the house. A small hand cupped the curtain and revealed a fresh face Kim. She watched the boy with eyes full of what seemed like love and lust as she watched the retreating figure. Her eyes glanced at the car before disappearing into what looked like an empty house. Excellent.

I moved the car away from the kerb.

"Steve, what are we going to do. Please don't hurt her." Caleb spoke for the first time since we got off the plane. He was resting his head back against the head rest and looked at me. i could only see regret in his eyes as he closes them and sighs looking away from me. he disgusted me, knowing fine well what Kim did for me, he still treated her with respect. I understand they are somewhat related but seriously, it was like he knew but never told a soul.

"You never told me how Marcy got on." I pressed just to make small talk. He glared at me,

"She was awful, i can't believe you fuck her. seriously, the sooner someone realises the peice of shit she is and murders her the better. The wasted piece of cunt." He snarled as he looked out of the window. He spoke with the look of distaste.

"Did she give you a job?" I asked smiling thinking back to Marcy the first night we hooked. She did me well.

"No. I made sure she didn't come within arms length of me. seriously, Steve next time you fuck that hoe bag and leave the rest of us out of it- even Kim." He spoke with the hardness, i recognised from the night he broke my nose after finding out about Kim. He was seventeen, her sixteen. Young, yes but she was excellent. I grinned but then felt the car begin to quiver. Looking at Caleb i saw him begin to shake, this had only happened recently.

"Stop the car." He ordered through gritted teeth. Stopping he launched himself out and ran to the woods, disappearing. I disregarded it to be another mood he was in and drove on. I parked four streets over but was able to see her from the corner, she was dotting around the house with a small pink tank top on and black shorts, she looked fresh. I pulled out my phone and scrolled to her name in my contacts, i had hidden my number so she would not recognise it and answer anyway,

Three rings she picks up, her voice was cautious. "Hello?" it sounded amazing to hear her talk.

"Hello. I thought you might want to know i can see you right now." Silence.

"Who is this?"

"Oh Kimbug, you know fine who it is. All those nights, tossing and turning thinking about me." i heard her gulp as she bit her lip.

"Steve?"

"Oh Kim, i have longed to hear you say my name like that!" I groaned into the phone. No answer but the dialling tone. I laughed as i walked back to the car. The front door of Sandra's house flung open, and Kim ran out locking it before she left and ran in the same direction as the boy that had left, round the corner and out of sight. I knew Sandra had left for the week and so the house was empty-now to make me plan.

**Caleb's point of view **

I ran into the forest, stripping me of the leather jacket, the thick boots, the black jeans and the black shirt i wore before shifting into my wolf self. I sighed in relief when my muscles flexed and i yawned. My muscles ached from not being able to shift for so long. I thought about the matter at hand- Steve was going to hurt Kimmy again unless her boyfriend (i presume) protects her. i run around for what felt like hours until i heard a voice in my head.

_Who are you and what are doing on this land?_

_**I am Caleb. I am with Kimberly Connweller, she just moved in with her aunty. I come from Scotland and am here on a visit but really needed to stretch my muscles. I am not here to cause any trouble. **_I thought to the voice, i was seeing a large black wolf emerge from the fringe of the forest backed with two large wolves, one a wood brown and the other a sand colour.

_What do you have to do with Kimberly Connweller?_

_**I am her... step brother. **_

**Oh guys i am so sorry, i feel really mean but that seems to be the best way to drop this chapter! I promise to upload asap!**

**Please review! Thank you! Leah xxx**


	16. That is weird!

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Jumper by third eye blind. **

**This is in Kim's point of view.**

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

"Angel, what's the matter?" I sobbed into his t-shirt. He held me tightly to his brooding chest.

"H-he is h-h-here!" I sobbed out, crying even more into his shirt, his grip tightened around me as i sobbed at the realisation that he was in reaching distance of me and my safe house. What was i going to do now? He threatened me when he said that next time i ran it would be my last. Tears never stopped, making Jared lift me and climb the stairs into the house.

"Emz, is Sam in?" Jared's voice called through the hallway and to the room at the back. My face was pressed into his chest, as i felt another hand rub the hair from my face, it was a dainty hand making me turn to see Emily Young looking on with eyes widely full of concern.

"Jared, bring her through. Let's get the kettle going and we need to chat. The three of us." She spoke kindly as she turned and walked back the way she came. Jared paused and set me down, i did nothing but wrap my arms around him and repeatedly apologise into him. He pulls me off his body and holds me by the top of my arms, his eyes searched my wet ones before speaking not a word and attaching our lips together, i could taste my tears but indulged in the feeling of Jared so close to me. He let go of my arms and held me close to him by my hips as my fingers found the hoops of his jeans and pulled his body closer to mine. My head was screaming at me that we were in the hallway with i don't know how many over grown horny boys in the living room. Breaking for air, he pulls me to a hug and whispers delicately in my ear,

"He will be gone by tomorrow night, i promise Angel." Kissing my earlobe he pulls back, taking my hand in his and guides me through the way Emily had gone. We sat around a small circular table that sat just before the patio glass doors that led out to the forest. Jared sat on the bench as he pulled me onto his lap, every so often, he would kiss my shoulder and down my arm before hugging me a little tighter, any other day, i would struggle finding the self control to take him right there but knowing that _he _was out there made me shiver uncontrollably.

"Kim, you might already know me but i am Emily and sometimes referred to as the mom of this pack." She smiled, her face looked exhausted, and the three scars down her face made her look exuberantly beautiful. Her hair was in two plaits that lay over her shoulders against her front.

"Hi." Was all i could say. She smiled.

"Kim, could you stay here tonight or with Jared?" She asked completely out of the blue. I could see she was devising a plan in her head as we sat.

"She can stay at mine." Jared spoke, after finishing his muffin, which were lying on a huge plate between Emily and I.

"Excellent. Can i have your keys? I am going to go over and collect a bag of your stuff. Don't worry, everyone knows _of _me but do not _know_ me, if you understand what i mean." She gleamed, finishing her tea that had been set out in front of us. Standing at the sink, she gazed out to the clearing of the wood and frowned. I looked around the frame and saw Sam, Embry and Seth walk in with another figure behind them. They looked up and i gasped,

"Caleb!" I squealed as i jumped from Jared and into the arms of Caleb. He looked worried, until i settled in his arms, his huge arms wrapped around me and held me tight to his hot body. "Why are you here? Have you come to try kidnap me with Steve?" I asked, turning bitter at the thought. He looked at Sam then to Jared and sighed.

"Kim, i had to come. He once again forced me to come. You know i would never want to hurt you!" He spoke, he sounded out of breath and was almost panting as i watched him. I felt Jared behind me, resting his hand on my back he leant forward with his hand out stretched to Caleb.

"Jared Pelletier." Caleb smiled as he took Jared's hand and shook it.

"Caleb Mather." I smiled my two favourite people have now met.

"Caleb, do you know where _Steve_ is?" Sam asked from behind the kitchen counter, holding a baby in his arms. He looked softly at the child as Caleb spoke.

"He stalked your aunt Sandra's house four streets up and was planning on kidnapping you tonight while you slept. Kim, i promise that i was not going to help!" He swore taking my hand in his. This hurt so badly, his eyes bored into mine as I felt behind me for Jared. I found his jeans pocket and pulled him closer to me, his arms rested on my shoulders as i withdrew my hand from Caleb. He straightened up and turned to Sam, Emily and the baby,

"Sam, i want to help. Steve has caused us nothing but pain in our life. I want to help get rid of him. I will do everything in my power to help!" He pleaded, i felt Jared tighten behind me, my hands rested in his front pockets, constantly pulling him in closer to me, he got so close i felt every bit of his body pressed against my back.

"Ok. You will become an advantage. What with the _skill_." Sam agreed, handing the baby to Emily who moved to stand with me. "Jared, c'mon, we are going to nip this thing in the butt before he causes any harm to the reservation." I moved forward and let him out, but before leaving he turned and caught my lips, his hand ran down my cheek as his mouth parted. He whispered so delicately, "I promised." Making me smile as he left the room.

Emily, the baby and i sat at the table, i shifted to play with the baby.

"look KeKe, this is your aunty Kim!" Emily cooed to the baby. I stopped, _aunty Kim..._

"Do you mean that?" I asked dumbfounded. Emily looked up from the baby on the table to me and smiled.

"Of course, honey. Your are as part of this family as Jay is! I hope you realise this pack is more than just that- it is a large family." smiling, i felt it was necessary to give her a hug, she laughed as we let go and returned our attention to KeKe, "We have so many different ages in this group. You have Sam and I as the... parents, if you like. And then you have all the younger wolves going down to Seth, Colin and Brady being the youngest at 15 and then you have the imprints for each. Obviously we also have people like, Jacob's father and my aunt subsequently, Leah and Seth's mom. Oh, and you have Quil's grandfather too, all of which are on the elders committee. This is one big family, metaphorically and literally." We laughed, i didn't realise.

"So does that mean, Jacob, Paul, Quil etc are like Jared's brothers?" I thought aloud, Emily nodded as she slowly rocked KeKe. That was weird!

**Hiya you bootiful readers, this is a quicky for all those addicts! I am going to take more time on the others so look out! Hee hee**

**PLEASE REVIEW, really love them! **

**Leah xxxxx**


	17. wipes the fresh tears from her eyes

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is let's go to bed by the cure. **

**This is in Jared's point of view.**

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

I lay still, listening to the breathing of Kim, the owls outside, the sound of the water lapping against the beach and rocks, the sound of my parents muffled snores. My mom was delighted to meet Kim, my father was... sceptical but warming. I smile in the dark at the progress of today,

*Flashback*

Emily had left half an hour ago to collect Kim's duffle bag from her aunt's house. Leaving Keke in the kitchen with Kim. I notice that it had gone quiet but the sound of the faint breathing from them in the kitchen. Sauntering through, since i was bored in the living room, i find Kim perched on the kitchen work surface with her back turned to the door and KeKe nestled into her arms. She was looking down at her with soft, longing eyes. She never heard me come in, so i moved slightly more rougher, letting her hear me as i move to stand in front of her.

We both looked at Keke, Kim longer than i did. I watched Kim; her mouth changed to a more softer tone, her eyes melted and her whole body became protective. She became much more relaxed with the baby in her arms. Rocking slightly, she ran her finger softly down the side of Keke's face and tucked her sleeping form closer to her body. My hands rested on her thighs as she smiled at the sleeping baby.

"Jared, have you ever thought about babies?" She whispered, tearing her eyes from Keke's face. how could i answer that; yes, all the time and their mother being you or no, i don't have time. I settled with,

"Sometimes. But not often enough yet. Do you?" I quickly turned the spotlight on her, she smiled as she shifted further on to the work surface.

"Yeah, i do. I would love to have two children. A little boy called Roland and a little girl called... well i am torn between Arianne and Gaby." She blushed slightly, as she avoided my gaze. I hadn't realised she thought so deeply about it. i lift her chin to look up at me, growing closer, our lips inches apart, i whispered

"Could you wait til we are older?" I never let her answer before crushing my lips to hers, she made sure she got closer to me but shifting slightly so Keke wasn't crushed between us. Pulling away, she giggled, "Obviously, once i am finished school and stuff- really the perfect age for me would be in my late twenties." She blushed once more, making me smile i kissed her cheek before sitting next to her and watched Keke wake up, her eyes gleaming a dark brown the same shade as Emily's.

An hour later, Kim and i were in my kitchen, after thanking Emily for running errands and saying bye to the guys, we decided to come back to my place, she purposefully held my arm tightly and had the excuse to put her hood up because it was raining outside. I only squinted through the rain, as i was in my grey t-shirt from last night. getting in the house was easy enough, but the temptation to smother Kim with love wasn't so. I decided it was best if i had a shower and told her to make herself at home, i ran up the stairs after clicking the hot water and the kettle on. Gathering new clothes from my room, i went into my bathroom, just off my room. I pulled my top off and caught sight of myself in the mirror above the sink; i had three red blotches just below my collarbone; hickies. She gave me 3 hickies... i laughed as i thought about her downstairs. After fully undressing, i turned the shower on and stepped into the steaming water. The jets were powerful, and they beat against my back, making me wince in pain as i realised i had been tense since i left Kim's house this morning. after standing there for five minutes letting the water, loosen my muscles, i washed my hair and body before getting out and drying myself. Feeling much better, i pulled on my grey sweats and a white vest top and my ankle socks. Collecting my clothes and towels from the floor and putting them in the washing basket, i jogged down the stairs and saw Kim sitting in the living room, with my favourite mug in wrapped in her hands as she was engrossed in the TV. I pour myself a glass of coke, and join Kim in the sitting room. I lie along the opposite sofa and watch the show she has on.

"What we watching?" i ask her, looking over at her and she smiles at me,

"Don't you recognise it? it's Roman Holiday! You know with Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck!" She looked shocked as i raised an eyebrow.

"oh ok, Kim come here for a sec!" I said, motioning for her to come over, she dramatically sighed and heaved herself from the seat, putting her empty mug on the coffee table and walking over to me. Standing over me she rested on one hip and hands rested on both, i smiled mischievously as i sat up and pulled her to me, she giggled as she fell onto me from the power of my tug. She ended up straddling me as her hands rested on the arm of the sofa behind me, looking down at me with lustful eyes.

"Really? Right here on your moms _sofa_?" She sighed, as her eyes went to the ceiling. I laughed as she sat up only to be resting on her knees, i moved forward while lifting her top slowly to reveal her stomach, moving closer she began to giggle. Once my lips touched her cold skin, i instantly couldn't get enough. I knew the feeling was mutual when i felt Kim's fingers tangle in my hair, pulling me closer to her firm stomach. I kissed hot kisses from her belly button right to the ridge of her top, where she moaned. I smiled as i pulled back and saw her with her head thrown back.

"Kim, follow me." I whisper as i readjust us so i stood looking down at her still kneeling on the sofa, but with her top sloppily fallen over her flat stomach. I took her hand as she came off the sofa, before i could turn and guide her to my bedroom, she pulled me back and down to crush our lips together, her tongue gently rubbing along my lower lip and she pulled away leaving me pretty raving crazy for her.

"I am feeling... maybe only foreplay tonight!" She giggles, now pulling me out of the living room. I sigh as i pick her up bridal style from behind making her squeak as i ran at the stairs taking two at a time. Laughing she kissed my cheek, making me feel like i was five again. I move into my room and land on the bed with a _thump_, i laughed as Kim giggled and sat up straight, resting her back against the leather headboard. I crouch on the bed and crawl slowly towards her, never leaving her eyes. She continues to watch me and she smiles seductively as she turns to crawl towards me, meeting in the middle she kisses me while crouched, leading me to kneeling position she pulls away and giggles as she gets off the bed. Leaving me there.

"You never told me you played the guitar!" She spoke from the corner of my room with a comfy bean bag in it, i sighed as i twisted and landed on my bed looking over at her.

"No, didn't think you would care." I said watching her tune it, after running her fingers up and down the strings she began to play, a soft melody came from the guitar, and to get better than that she began to sing,

_My life is so neat._

_My life is so clear. _

_I am free with my summer boy. _

_My life is complete. _

_My life has never been so near, _

_With my summer boy. _

_You are everything i need to see, _

_You are everything so right for me _

_Can i show you what you want from me?_

_Angel of mine, can i just say i am thankful! _

_And it is you that always gives me my strength-_

She stops playing, making me open my eyes and see her crying silently. I move from the bed to sit next to her, taking the guitar from her and placing it back on its stand. Her hands fall on top of one another in her lap and her head bows letting her tears fall into hands, i pull her onto my lap and tuck her head between my shoulder and chin, and start to rock gently.

"Kim, what is the matter?" I whispered, before kissing the top of her head, as she sobs and wipes the fresh tears from her eyes.

**Hey beautiful readers, **

***~*~*~*HaPpY nEw YeAr*~*~*~*~ 2011 is going to be one hell of an awesome year, i can feel it in my bones! **

**So thank you for reading, please make my year and leave a little review! I have drawn a game plan for the story! So i am all set to write my fingers into stumps! Ha ha! Xxx**

**God Bless you, Love **

**Leah xxxx**

**p.s. those words are mine, except the last two lines they are from a song called Angel of mine! the tune i used was from you tube if you type in Shiver –Summer girl it should come up with Steven Strait in the video! **


	18. Kim looked between Caleb and I

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Chasing cars by Snow Patrol. **

**This is in Jared's point of view and is continuing the flashback, sorry it was going on for ages! I had to cut it into Two! Lol **

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

"I am so sorry." She sobs against me. I lean against my book case and rub her back slightly, feeling the curving of her spine made me think of how fragile she really is. "No one knows this Jared, but i am scared." I sigh, i knew this. I knew she was scared of what life dealt her, i knew she was scared because of Steve, i knew she was scared of Calebs being here which only meant Steve was close by.

"Kim, don't be sorry!" I said holding her close to me. i moved us to the bed and lay with her coiled into my side, holding my arms around her. she fell asleep after an hour of silence and now i was left lying in my room holding onto consciousness til my parents came home.

The front door closed with force, jutting me awake. My parents had finally made it home. Looking at the clock it signalled half past nine- the last time i looked it was twenty past six. The room had a dark orange burn to it from the falling sun and the silhouettes of the trees climbed against the furthest wall. i saw Kim sitting further away from me, still curled around herself and snoring lightly. I moved and kissed along her neck and hairline, until i heard her breath in and begin to move.

"Sweetie, my parents are home. Would you like to meet them?" I asked quietly as she turned around to face me while stretching out. I watched her, yawn slightly as her hands held onto the headboard and she stretched out. She smiled once she came to and looked at me with the biggest smile on her face, she nodded. After jumping up, she fixed her hair in the mirror and readjusted her clothes to make it look less obvious that she had slept for over four hours. Taking my hand, we left the safety of my room and headed down stairs to the kitchen where i knew my mom was standing waiting for the kettle to boil. Before stepping off the last step i turned and whispered in her ear, "Are you my girlfriend now?" I smiled as she rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Mom?" I spoke, my throat all of a sudden going really dry, walking into the kitchen. Kim stood slightly behind me showing my mom only her right side and half of her angel face.

"Jared, honey! I am so sorry we are late home there was a confusion at work and your father had a build up of paper work. I hope you have been good!" My mom babbled as she poured herself a mug of hot water. Looking up to me she frowned, as she set her eyes on the small body standing partially behind me. Without speaking, i was able to tell that she was confused as to who the tiny body behind me was,

"Mom, this is Kim. My girlfriend." I smiled as Kim came to stand in front of me. She smiled her gorgeous smile as she raised her hand to shake my moms. But mom being mom, she squealed as she pulled Kim into a hug.

"Aw, I am so relieved! I never thought Jared would have a settled relationship at that school. So i am taking a guess, that you have just moved- oh no, you are Sandra Walters niece. Aren't you?" She looked shocked as she looked at Kim more closely. Kim was hiding beneath her fringe before looking up to her and giving a sided smile.

"Yeah, that is me." she spoke putting her hands out as though she was a pair of scales. I chuckled as my mom laughed.

"Would you like some tea?" she offered as she turns and pulls out her own mug. I shake my head as does Kim,

"No thank you. i am fine." Kim politely excuses herself as i felt her hand tighten on mine. this wasn't a signal but a warning.

"Mom, we gotta go... and meet Sam... see you later!" by this time i had already made it to the door and outside before she could reply. Kim looked up at me with big eyes and a nervousness was obvious.

"He is here, i feel it. we better tell the others. I don't want-" before she could finish Caleb and Sam rounded the wall into my driveway.

"Guys, we need to get Kim out of her. he is coming and isn't happy!" Caleb spoke his rough voice as Kim looked between Caleb and I.

**Hey guys i am sooooooo sorry this took an age to get up- it isn't like my usual work i know and i am sorry! But next time will be better! **

**I PROMISE! xxxx**


	19. Jared holding me in his strong arms

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Keep Holding on by Avril Lavigne. **

**This is in Kim's point of view.**

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

The leaves rustled in the backyard, the occasional owl called out from the woods, the rain pelted against the window. I heard silence. Lying there felt like i was trapped. The cover wrapped up and around my chest while i lay straight looking out to the starry sky, just wishing Jared would come through the door. I lay there thinking of the days events and saw everything pan out.

Jared had told me to come to Emily's house. I knocked the door and Emily ushered me in quickly constantly checking behind me. she led me to a lush room on the second floor, next to the bedroom of Keke. I lay there, listening to the soft breathing of the baby and Emily's rushed breathing as she types on her laptop. There was a knock on my door, making me jump slightly. The handle creaked as the knocker revealed themselves. Quil walks into the room, his face only apparent in the light from the stars and moon.

"Kim? Are you awake?" He spoke, his voice was gentle as he took a seat on the edge of my bed. I shuffled up so i was sitting with the sheet wrapped around my vest top.

"Is everything ok?" I asked looking at him, he nodded as he played with a crease in the duvet cover.

"Jared wanted me to see if you knew what he could be up to? Does he have any particular... techniques in trying to find you?" He asked, looking at the bed sheets. I sighed, of course he did. He would rule off all the people i was close to, then rule those off that i don't trust. This time around, it was my harmless aunt that he chose to isolate.

"Of course, he will go to my aunts house and search every crevice of the house for me, if he doesn't find me he will ponder in his and most likely follow onto Jared's house, asking for me. Quil please don't let him come near me or this house, he has caused so much damage to me already and i want to stay here, with the pack, with Jared." I spoke feeling the tears catching in my throat. Quil took my hands and kissed the back of each.

"Kim, you are now like... my sister-in-law. And this pack don't go too light on protecting family! You will be safe here, you will be able to spend every waking minute with Jared rather than thinking if he turns a corner and ruins it all- that will not happen after we catch him." I sobbed slightly, causing Quil to pull me into a hug, he smelt like Jared and felt as warm as Jared.

"Thank you, Quil. You will tell me if there is any progress, won't you?" I asked releasing him from my hold and falling back onto my pillow. He smiled as he stood up,

"Of course. I will make sure you know how we are doing. Jared told me to tell you that he will take you home when he gets back." Smiling he left the room, as quiet as a ghost, i turned back to the window and watched the stars, wishing on every one that they all got home safe.

"_NO! Leave me alone! JARED HELP ME! PLEASE I LOVE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my voice as Steve pulled me by the arms towards a small black car, i wrestled wriggling and pulling away. I saw Jared watching me, bent on his knees, Caleb was holding something huge at the back of his head. He watched me with the look of hatred tingling in his eyes. I felt sick. Steve pushed me into the car, and locking the doors as i saw Jared being hauled to his feet by Caleb. He pushed him into the forest and was gone. What had i done?_

"_Now my sweet, we are going to go to a cheap motel and make love while you think of all the naughty things you have done to me." He cooed as he rubbed my thigh, i was unable to fight him since my arms were roped together and were throbbing madly. _

"_Over my dead body! I no longer need you, i live alone with my aunty!"I screamed, before spitting at him, he looked at me in disgust as he lifted his hand up and smashed my head against the window. I felt blood ooze from my head, making me scream in pain. _

"_Don't ever say that again, you fucking whore! You are mine, and will always be my little Kimmy! If you want to be treated as an adult you have to do adult things!" He spoke in my face, spit spraying from his mouth directly into my face. He grabbed my head and brought it closer to his face, i wriggled through the searing pain his hand put on the back of my head. Then everything began to shake, i wriggled even more, pushing away from Steve. _

"Kim! Baby, wake up! Honey?" Jared's melodic voice whispered to me as he held me up in his arms. I looked at him, he was totally unscathed. No marks, nothing. I threw my arms around him, bringing him closer to me as I overruled his lips, taking him all in at once. He was like my drug. I moved so i was kneeling next to him, pushing my body against him. He repositions himself so he moves me to lie against his body. I feel the heat searing through my nightdress. Captivated by him, i didn't notice the weather outside. It had all changed. Pulling from him, and looking into his eyes i could see love but pain peeling away at him. What had happened?

I move to sit and watch him. He takes my hand in his as he watched past me out to the window. I eventually turn to see the sky, covered with little white flakes of fluff, silently falling and settling to the ground. I sit on his lap and face out to the window. Watching every little flake of snow fall with a flurry of speed blown by the wind. Jared rested his mouth to the back of my head.

"Kim. I am sorry." He spoke before kissing me, i sigh. Why was _he _apologising? He hadn't done anything! I rest my chin against my shoulder as i look to nothing specific on the bedcovers.

"Jared. _I am sorry_, you feel like you have to apologise. You have put your own life in danger to protect mine. I don't ever want this to happen again! Please forgive me! I have brought so much pain into your life!" I choked out as i lay against his chest facing the window. I felt his mouth move to my shoulder as his hands rested on my stomach in a protective way. He began to contract his fingers in and out on my stomach, bunching my nightdress and then letting it go. I closed my eyes as my feet found his legs. I began to rub my cold toes up his hot leg, taking in as much heat as possible. My nightdress began to rid up, until it was resting beneath my chest, revealing my stomach and my panties. Jared's hand sprawled against my stomach and moved from centre to my hip then back again, going back and forth making me feel like i had melted inside but enjoyed it even more.

"Kim. I want to risk my life for yours. I don't care if this was to happen again, because if i know where you are and that you are safe then that is my priority. You haven't brought pain as such... more like excitement. Kim you are the most exciting girl i have ever met and i love you even more for it." and with his little confession he moved closer to my back, making me hotter but more comfortable. My nightdress had been brought back to the usual length but Jared's hand had managed to work itself from the edge right up my thigh, past my hips along my ribcage and rested just right of my breast. I loved him being so close yet so distant, his heat from his hand radiated into my heart making me warmer and feel much safer than usual.

"I love you so much. And i promise i will not let him come near you." he vowed kissing me on the neck below my ear. I sighed at the thought of Jared, protecting me and smiled. falling asleep was much easier with Jared holding me in his strong arms.

**Jesus, i am so sorry! It has taken me donkeys to upload this! It is yet another filler- i am thinking of putting the next chapter in Jareds point of view and back a day- so you can see what happened wit Stevie Boy! Harrharrharr! Lol I am thinking maybe KILLING him? Tell me in one of the most perfect, glamorous and exciting reviews! Thank you sooooo much! **

**Oh and a big Hey to GabyCaldeMeraz! (when you get to this Chapter)- i am expecting a review from you missy! LOL jokes, (or was I...) **

**Lots of love and laughing, **

**Leah xxx**


	20. I couldn't help but think back

**Seventeen and forever in love. **

**Ok, hiya guys. I know i know another disclaimer but usual routine, don't own Twilight, making no profit from it but i would like to take some credit for maybe where Kim stayed and what her past is! Yeah, i think i will! Yay, i have a bit of ownership on a story clogging my mind! Go me! **

**So please read and then review, i want to know if people like what i am writing- i certainly have plenty of stories if you guys that are just like the BEST readers in the world, are wanting to review me and my stories! I am open to all critics except horrible ones, more like encouraging and helpful! I will definitely try to put your words to action! Thank you so much! **

**The song that has inspired this chapter is Untitled Song on by Leah Smith. **

**This is in Jared's point of view.**

**Lots of love, Leah xx**

_Jared are you sure you caught a scent, since there is nothing here! _Paul whined, as i felt him slowing down.

_**Nor here! Dude, i am sorry! **_Jake spoke through our minds. He was watching Leah but was thinking to me.

**Guys! I got something, head east of the border, forty miles out! It is leading to the north bridge! **Seth bellowed in our minds, making my eyes squint at the sudden high-pitch of his voice.

_Follow Seth to the bridge, meet there and shift. _My paws pounded the ground lightly as i ran over the logs and under low branches, dodging any shrubs hanging loose onto our beaten track. I had Kim playing on my mind; her innocent face of agony as I left. Emily was looking after her, so i knew she was safe and that Quil and Embry were circling the house. I tapped into Quil and saw a loose branch fly past along with a picture of Claire and a male sitting back to back on the beach, it took me a second longer to realise the male was Quil. He was sneaking a view at Claire playing so diligently with her little coloured pebbles. I smiled as i ran, one day Kim and I are going to have a memory similar to that.

_Quil, please could you check on Kim? Ask her if he has any antics and plans! Any usual patterns! _

_**Okay boss! **_He laughed as I felt him phase out. I could feel myself sinking further into a deep hole of unforgivness for all the pain i have caused Kim and my own mom! The amount of stress put upon her because of changing and the lies she had to tell my dad, so that he wouldn't put me to school-

_Dude, honestly, i swear ever since you did the deed with Kim she has passed on the mushy gene! God, give it a rest! You ain't caused any pain! _Paul moans into my head. I frown as i run seeing Seth in the distance!

_**Paul, go fuck off? Just because i have a heart doesn't mean you got to trample on it! do one and leave me alone! **_I growl at Paul, i see him stop at the shock and roughness of my voice. He phases leaving me running alone to Seth. Fuck! Now i am going to have to apologise to him...

Phasing was easy now, let my muscles relax and boom! I am a man again! I hated thinking about being grown up, it was always a wish for me to go back and live the years happily when i didn't have this stress and the stress of being older.

Seth stood ahead with a balding man in his vice grip, the man was struggling and Seth wriggled with him. He was shouting a line of profanities under his breath but did not move Seth from his position, strong, tight and pretty peeved from his expression.

"Jared. I would like you to meet the fucker who is called-"

"Steve." I finish, he looks up at me, beads of sweat fall from his brow as he stops at the sound of his sick name leave my disgusted words. I walk towards him and watch him wriggle some more. I watch his weak attempt and shake my head. On impulse and for Kim i raise my hand and backhand slap him across the face. He stops and looks stunned.

"Do you know what you have done?" I ask darkly into his ear. I look at Seth who raises an eyebrow at my cruel thoughts obviously written on my face.

"I know who you are! You kidnapped my Kimmy!" He hissed at me. he could do nothing but give "death" glares- if that was what they were meant to be...

"Nobody kidnapped your "kimmy", in fact she kidnapped me!" I laughed maliciously in his ear as he goes still, no moving just the sound of his heaved breathing in my ear."She did, and you know what I liked it! We get on together like that house on fire!" I spoke pulling away from him and standing directly in front. I look at Seth. He looked albeit confused but understood the pain Kim went through at the same time.

"Jared- I know that you love my Kimmy but i need her! she is everything to me!" he whined almost in tears, i raised my head and bit my lip before square punching him on the nose.

"Do you not think i know what you did to her! DO you not think i know the pain you caused her? Don't you realise I am a fucking God- Send for the girl! You are a waste of life!" I growl at him, pacing back and forth the pain was getting harder and harder to control before i knew i was going to phase and rip him to shreds. Moving to stand next to a tree i was met with a hand resting on my shoulder. Turning defensively i came face to face with Paul.

"Dude, we should get that back to La Push. We are on no mans land and we are not able to kill him. You know that." He looks at me, with a hard set jaw i could see he was holding back the urge to thump Steve. I drew in a deep breath before nodding my head. He takes this as an understanding and moves over to tell Seth the new plans. I release my breath as i turn quickly and drive my fist through the air and into the dainty tree i was leaning against. The amount of anger, frustration, pain even love for Kim was released on the frail tree. I hung my head as i heard Paul shout over to me.

"Dude, Sam got the truck, do you want to run or hitch a ride." I looked over with a face of "Are you kidding me?" He obviously go the message and nodded, throwing Steve into the backseat and getting in.

I turn and run, back in the direction of my angel, thinking about how she was lying there alone in an empty bed. I couldn't help but think back to the day i met her at the beach.

**Jesus, where did all the time go? Honestly it is 10 days to my Prelim exams! And like donkeys ago since i last updated! This chapter wasn't so exciting and i am sure the next should help lead up to the big finale! I am not too sure i can go on with this weird Kim- she just ain't right, and yeah you are probably thinking "But that was the point!" and you are right it was, but now... it just ain't right! Sorry! I have got another Billion ideas up my sleeve (i have huge sleeves!) and will put them up in dribs and drabs as time goes on! **

**But Seriously, Thank you to all the amazing readers and a huge thank you to GABY! Babe, you have made me the happiest girl walking with all those amazing reviews! THANK YOU! wicked, now i am signing out for now! Lots of love, **

**Leah xxxx**


End file.
